The lesser of two evils
by rrabbit
Summary: Written to satisfy my unhealthy obsession with powerful Slytherin's. This story is loosely based on the legend of Tristan and Isolde, using Voldemort, Ginny, and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Dead.

Everyone was dead.

She was completely surrounded by the unhealthy stench of dead flesh as she walked through the sea of bodies that littered the ground. How could they have lost? It just didn't make sense to her and a numb, void feeling has taken over her senses. What is she suppose to do now? She thought she would be celebrating with her family, kissing Harry, and shaking hands with Order members. She didn't think she would be picking through the battle field for any survivors before the Death Eaters came and burned the bodies. But they lost and at that moment all of her childhood fantasies of good and evil vanished and in that one hour she aged thirty years.

She holds a handkerchief up to her nose to block out the smell of human decay. It was nasty business and Voldemort did not fight fair, it was foolish to think he would have. She sees a shock of red hair and her heart drops. Cautiously she walks up to it and looks down at the worn brown robe and shaggy Weasley hair. She doesn't even have to turn the body over to know that the bluish dead skin and the broken glasses belong to Percy. She fights down the urge to vomit and turns her head the other way.

A little way off Luna Lovegood is turning over bodies and checking pulses with her blonde hair showing brightly among the dull and drab grays. They're like the clean up crew now. The only ones left and uninjured to do this dirty work. Along with a few other younger members of the Order who weren't allowed to fight. A strange moaning sound brings her out of her thoughts and she looks to her left. A few meters away a black robed figure is moving on the ground, still alive.

She takes out her wand prepared to kill. They left no survivors, and neither would she. Cautiously she walks up to it and turns the person over with her shoe. Who she sees there makes her heart skip a beat.

Draco Malfoy has his eyes closed tightly with a grimace on his face and Ginny takes a sharp intake at breath at the sight. There are gashes across his pale cheeks and his hands are clamped down on his left leg that's oozing blood all over his white hands and pooling beside him on the ground. She could deal with nameless Death Eaters… but not a face she knows. She looks around to make sure no one can see and then she kneels down beside him.

"Draco?" she asks in a small timid voice, having never said his first name before.

His blurred eyes snap open to hers and she retracts back a little out of fear. His robes are covered in dirt as well as his skin and hair. It's so unlike his usual polished façade that it's almost painful to see him this way. Even school Ginny can remember him always being so put together and good looking, never a hair out of place. He doesn't seem to be able to focus on her so he closes his eyes again and a strange moaning sound comes from his lips. She looks down to his leg wound and realizes why. He had been cut by Gryffindor's sword. The same sword that Harry had dipped in poison before the battle to ensure death… but it didn't protect him from his own. Draco will die before the Death Eater's return and he'll just become another body for their bonfire.

Good riddance.

She stood to leave him then. She wasn't here to save Death Eaters. She was here to see if any of her friends or family had survived. He probably killed most of them.

"Ginny?" Luna is before her now as she walks away from Draco's body. "We didn't find anyone alive. Did you?" she asks, her large eyes rolling around to double check the bodies on the ground.

She looks over her shoulder to his helpless form, lying in the mud. "Just a Death Eater."

Luna's eyes take a hard edge, the war had done that to her. "Let him die then." She says harshly.

Dean Thomas makes his way up to them, looking shaken and ill. "We should go now. We don't want to get caught."

The girls nod and walk to where the others are, ready to Apparate away. Ginny looks over to Draco again and an unwanted sense of shame and compassion comes over her. _We're supposed to be the good guy…; this is something the Death Eaters would do. _She battles with herself for a few moments before making a decision.

"You guys go ahead." She tells the small group and they look at her through quizzical, tired eyes. "I just want to say goodbye."

They nod their heads in sad understanding and she watches as they pop away. Taking a deep sigh and hoping she's doing the right thing as she walks over to his body and grabs his hand, Apparating him to a safer place to heal his wounds.

X

Cussing to herself the whole time, she staggers while trying to lay him down on the old bed in the ruins of her childhood home. The Death Eater's nearly demolished it last year but a few walls and half the roof remain, like some strange ghost house. He lands on the springing mattress with a loud thump and dust flies into the air around him. No one comes here anymore but her, when she's feeling particularly sad and depressed about the way the world is turning out. She brought him here knowing full well that the other Order members would kill him if she brought them to their hide out. They have adopted the 'take no prisoners' policy just as Voldemort's followers had. You have to fight fire with fire in these dark times.

She takes the leather satchel she had been carrying off her shoulder and opens it to take out her healing supply kit. She had brought it with her just in case she had to use it to help anyone while she was on the battle field, not knowing that the only one left alive would be a Death Eater. Again she curses her stupidity for what she's doing but she tries to block it out and focus on the task in front of her. If she doesn't get the poison out he's likely to die in a matter of minutes, depending on when he took the blow and she can't let that death be on her hands. No matter who he is.

She gets on her knees so she's close to his body and tears the fabric of his pants away to reveal his pale thigh. Dark blood is still pouring from the wound and the veins around it have turned black. She grimaces at the sight but her medical training has taught her how to handle this. She searches into her bag again and takes out a dark red potion. Uncorking the stopper she pours it over his wound, cringing when it sizzles and steams. He convulses in pain and starts screaming at the top of his lungs.

She furrows her brows at the noise and takes a cloth from her bag to wrap the deep gash. That potion will stop the poison but he would be very ill for a few more days before it took any effect. After she ties it tightly she takes out her wand and starts healing his other scratches and bruises on his body, also giving him a healing potion to help any other internal injuries that she's likely to miss. When she's finished and he's stable, she leaves him there, hoping she did the right thing and that it won't come back to bite her one day.

X

His senses are foggy and he can't concentrate on a single thought. He feels something cool and wet on his face and he tries to open his heavy lids. Through his blurred vision he sees a girl with red hair hovering over a bowl of water. She dips a wash cloth in and takes it out, wringing out the extra water and turning back to him on the bed. She jumps to see his eyes open but controls herself once again to bring the cloth back to his face.

He realizes that this girl is cleaning him off. His mind is coming back to him so he tries to sit up but a pounding headache shoots through him and he sits back down.

She places the cool cloth on his forehead. "Don't exert yourself." She says in a soft voice and Draco thinks it might be the sweetest thing he's ever heard.

He tries desperately to focus on her face, taking in her light cluster of freckles along a small upturned nose and deep brown eyes surrounded by dark lashes. He's seen her before, he knows he has.

"Who are you?" he asks in a strange, weak voice that makes him cringe.

She hesitates for a moment before answering him. "Ginny Weasley."

Weasley. Suddenly panic seizes him and he sits up despite his head's protests. She jumps from the bed and looks at him fearfully.

"What are you doing to me?" he demands to know in a hoarse voice that hurts his throat. She has to be torturing him or something. No Weasley would help out a Death Eater, let alone a Malfoy.

Her eyes harden as she glares at him. "I'm helping you, you ungrateful jerk."

A strange, disbelieving laugh leaves his throat and he tries to stand up. A pain like he's never felt before shoots through his left leg and he crumples to the ground. She's by his side in a second trying to help him but he bats her hands away.

"What the fuck have you done to me?" he asks accusingly as he tries to touch the painful wound on his leg. Sweat has started to appear on his brow and his hands are shaking.

"I didn't do anything to you." She snaps. "I found you on the battle field. You were almost dead. So, against my better judgment I brought you here to try to help you!"

"That's likely." He snorts sarcastically.

"It's the truth."

He looks at her like he knows she's lying so she huffs around and starts throwing things into her bag. "I knew I shouldn't have done it." She says more to herself more than him. "But I did anyways because I'm an idiot." She throws a paper bag at his feet. "That has food in it, but you might not want to eat it because it may be poisoned." She says angrily. "I'm leaving now. Have a good life, Malfoy, and you can thank me that you have a life after all."

"Wait." He says as she turns around to leave. He almost believes her. She could just kill him right now if she wanted, but she hadn't. "Why would you help me?"

"I have no idea." She says honestly, still mad at herself. "I found you and you were still alive… I guess I didn't want to be like you."

He studies her for a few moments and then looks away nodding his head. "What was wrong with me?" She tells him about the sword and the poison and that he had been slipping in and out of consciousness for two days. Reluctantly she answered his question about the battle and how Voldemort and his side had won. "And you've been taking care of me this whole time?" he asks her, with a strange look on his face.

She nods her head tightly. "Against my better judgment."

He pulls himself back on the bed cringing the whole time. "That's probably why your lot didn't win." She glares at him and he smirks. "You're all too bloody nice."

"We just like to keep our souls in tact."

He looked almost sad then and Ginny had a sudden urge to touch him, but she doesn't dare. "So, what are you going to do now?" he asks her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She looks at him suspiciously. "I don't know."

Again he gives another tight nod. "I should leave now…." He looks around the dilapidated room. "Even though this place is wonderful." She gives him a hesitant smile and he's struck with how pretty she is. He looks away quickly. "Where's my wand?"

"I have it."

"I need it to Apparate."

She takes it out of her bag and almost hands it to him but pulls back suddenly. "You wouldn't, well….you won't hurt me, will you?"

He smiles at how open and trusting her eyes are. He doesn't see that very often anymore. "I could never hurt you." He says and notices a faint blush on her cheeks. "Not now, anyways."

She hesitates for a few seconds before handing his wand to him. His hand closes around it and he smiles to himself as he studies the dark wood between his fingers. He looks up at the girl who saved his life even though he was her enemy and says very seriously.

"I hope I never see you again."

She knows what he means. He's an elite Death Eater and she's considered a rebel now, if they were to meet again it would probably end up with one of them dead. She smiles at him again and in the back of his mind he almost wishes he knew her better.

"I hope I never see you again either. "

With that he lifts his wand and Apparates to Malfoy Manor. His Mother and Father hurry over to him with relief in their eyes because he's alive, while Ginny returns to Order headquarters and mourns her whole family because they're dead.

X

Lord Voldemort looks down at the thick black ring on his hand and plays with it idly while one of his followers speaks.

"My son is alive, My Lord." Lucius' deep voice booms through the whole room. You can tell he is very pleased. "He returned to us yesterday afternoon and he is eager to serve you once again."

Still basking in the glow of his recent victory the Dark Lord settles back in his chair and survey's the man kneeling before him. "Where did he return from exactly?" He asks, only mildly interested. "Every body was burned… He didn't run away during the battle did he?"

Lucius could make out the harsh edge in his Master's voice and nervously he licks his lips. The penalty for desertion is almost unbearable to think about. "Of course not, My Lord. He was near death after being cut by Gryffindor's sword, but he was nursed back to health until he could return to us."

His interest is perked now. He sits a little straighter in his chair and leans forward. "We didn't send any medics to the field." He states in a low voice. "Who helped him?"

The Dark Lord knew that his Death Eaters worked in an 'every man for himself' way. No one of his followers would have helped him… but if they did they would be rewarded for helping to bridge unity between them. He needs his army more solidified.

Lucius sends a nervous glance to Draco who's standing to the side, waiting to be summoned. He had said he wouldn't say who… but he can never lie to his master. "Ginny Weasley, the youngest daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, was the one who helped him."

Draco closes his eyes and the Dark Lord smirks. "Really? That is interesting." He begins tapping his wand against his thigh and sits back with a thoughtful expression dawning on his face. "Draco?" Draco steps forward and bows down low. "Is this true?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Why would a member of the Order help you? Did she know you killed her two older brothers last July?"

Draco shakes his head. "I don't know what she knew. I think she was just being nice." He almost cringes when he says that but he remembers her hesitant smile and cool touch and realizes it's the truth.

"Nice?" He raises a dark eyebrow and then a slow smile comes to his face. "You know, little Ginny and I go way back. Tell me, Draco, is she pretty now?"

Draco knows he's being played with but he knows better then to lie. "Yes, My Lord. She is very pretty."

A twisted smile comes to Lord Voldemort's face and Draco gulps loudly. In the past year he had been collecting his Horocruxes, only keeping two hidden. The rest he put back into his body to make him stronger. The more pieces of his soul he had back the more he started to change in appearance. He's no longer the snake looking creature he was before but he looks like a handsome man of thirty, with thick black hair, scarlet eyes, and a slender build. He's more frightening now that he looks like a normal person then when he looked like a monster.

"I would like to see her again." Draco's head snaps up and Lord Voldemort smirks. "Yes, I do miss her…" he says with a fake pout. "I think it will be amusing to see what Potter's little girl thinks of me now." He stands up to go then and Draco looks at him helplessly. "Bring her to me, Draco."

"Please, My Lord…. I…"

The Dark Lord turns to him with a cold expression. "What?" he snaps. His emotions changing from hot to cool in a few short moments. Draco falters again. "I want her before me in two days. Do not disappoint me."

He leaves and Draco is left staring at the spot he just left with a hopeless feeling in his chest.

X

"Ginny, get up!" Luna pushes on the redhead's shoulder urgently. "You have to wake up. We have to leave."

"Why do we have to leave?" she asks tiredly.

"Because we're surrounded by Death Eaters."

Ginny jumps up from the bed and grabs her wand, not even bothering to throw on anything over her nightgown. "Where is every one?"

"Down stairs. They've cut off the floo network… We'll have to find another way out."

Ginny groans and looks out the window. They waste no time it seams. Black cloaks rustle in the wind as the masked figures look up at the muggle house they've been staying in. "How did they find us?" she asks as they make their way down stairs where the rest of the Order is.

"Colin never came home last night." She says as matter of fact. "They must have gotten the information from him." They step beside the others who are all huddled in a circle in the front hallway. "So what do we do now?" she asks the crowd.

Dean runs his hand nervously along his wand. "We can't Apparate inside… and it's only a matter of time before they start coming in."

"Do you think they're waiting on us to come out?" asks Hannah Abbot as she nervously chews on her knuckles.

"I don't-"

But Dean didn't get to finish his sentence because right at that moment the door busted open and the Death Eaters came blazing in. They all held up their wands and dueled with all their might but the Order was at a disadvantage and their wand work was sloppy. Ginny begins dueling with a large looking man who nearly succeeds in throwing a killing curse at her but another, more slender, Death Eater deflects it.

"Goyle, you idiot." Says the voice and she narrows her eyes, knowing full well who that is. "We need her alive."

"Malfoy, you fucking bastard." She says as she raises her wand. He disarms her quickly and grabs her arms. "Let go of me, you bloody wretch." He drags her out side where he pulls her close to his body. "I should have let you die."

He looks at her behind his mask and she can almost see a hint of sadness in them. "I'm sorry." He says so softly that she doesn't hear before he Apparates them away.

They land with a thud, and Ginny falls to her knees from the impact. She stands up quickly, not wanting to appear weak and looks in front of her with wide eyes, trying not to shake. She almost faints when she sees who's standing there, smirking at her.

"My, my, my, little Ginny, you sure have grown up." She's too shocked to move, she's too shocked to speak so she just stares at him dumbly. He walks close to her and runs his finger down her jaw line and it's so cold it makes her shiver. She wakes up and flinches away from him, causing him to smile. "Yes, you are going to be fun." He remarks and then sobers his expression when he turns to the cloaked figure beside her. "You're a day late."

Draco drops to one knee and bends his head towards the ground. "I know, forgive me, Master. It took time to get information of her whereabouts."

She scoffs then and glares at Draco's head in complete and utter loathing. She's too busy hating him to wonder why she's there in the first place. The Dark Lord sees this and a wicked grin spreads on his face.

"Are you upset with him, little one?" he asks in a smooth, deep voice. "You wouldn't be in this position if you would have let him die. I think you've learned your lesson the hard way, haven't you?"

She continues to glare at Draco and she does something that she thought she would never do in her life. She agrees with Lord Voldemort. "Yes, I should have just let him die." She hisses out hatefully.

The Dark Lord laughs, a high unpleasant laugh and runs his hand down her side. She shudders and tries to move away. "Yes," he says as his eyes take her in. "I think I'll enjoy you immensely."

He tells Draco to leave and as he Apparates away he can't help but think that it probably would have been best if she would have just let him die there.


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the last place on earth she wanted to be. Standing before the man that stood for everything she was against, everything she hated. Her family and her friends were all dead because of him and his twisted ideals. Her knees almost buckled, she almost ran away from him, she almost wanted to cry. But she did none of these things. Instead she looked into the red irises of Lord Voldemort with her body slightly shaking.

He smiled a very serpentine smile and even though he didn't look like the monster he was before, he still had the mannerisms of a snake ready to strike. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Her eyes widen the slightest bit and then she looked around the room frantically, almost wishing that Draco Malfoy hadn't left. They appear to be in a dark, sitting room. With high walls, draped in woven tapestries chronicling scenes from famous wizarding stories and expensive leather furniture comfortably sits through out the room. Cold, hard wood floors, covered in deep red Persian carpets are under her bare feat. It feels cold and unwelcoming even though there's a roaring fire behind them and she realizes now that she's just wearing a night gown so she crosses her arms over her chest before taking a step back, looking for an exit.

"Come now, don't be rude." He says in a light voice, like a cat playing with a mouse. "Don't you want to greet your old friend, Ginny?"

"Why am I here?" she manages to get out. He hasn't killed her yet and she wasn't an important force in Dumbledore's Army. She can't understand why.

He cocks his head to the side and places his hands behind his back. "Because I want you to be." He says in a solid tone, like it explained everything.

She scoffs at him then, trying to be the Gryffindor that she is. "So you're just going to play with me before you kill me? I didn't think you cared for silly little games, Tom." She says, repeating something a memory had told her in a diary, right before it tried to kill her.

His eyes flash at the name and he takes a menacing step towards her. Suddenly her courage deflates and she looks down, unable to look him in the eyes. "You sound so pessimistic, Ginny." He says and clicks his tongue at her like she was a child. "You really should cheer up. You are in my presence after all…." He says arrogantly. He eyes her up and down then, making her feel totally exposed. He allows a smirk come to his face when she blushes. "and we all know how important I am."

"I'd rather be dead." She says honestly.

His smirk widens then and he reaches a hand out to touch her. She immediately shies away from him, so instead he grabs her arms forcefully and pulls her against his hard chest. "That can be arranged." He studies her for a few minutes as she struggles to get away from him. "But, I would enjoy playing with you first." He says in a deep, silky voice that makes her shiver and struggle to pull away even more.

He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. Ginny, feeling outrageously brave, spits in his face. It hits his cheek but he doesn't look surprised, in fact his facial expression doesn't change, and he makes no move to clean it. Instead he remains collected and cool. The only hint to his anger is his hand crushing her arm tighter. "Let go." She whimpers as his fingers cut off circulation in her arm and his finger nails begin to break skin.

"Not until you apologize for what you just did."

"Fuck you."

He brings his free hand up and smacks her across the face, letting go of her arm so she'll fall to the ground. Tears sting her eyes for the first time and she brings a hand up to her red cheek, her fingers shaking uncontrollably. He scowls down at her in distaste.

His eyes never leave hers as he takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleans off his face. "That wasn't very lady like, Ginevra." His voice is sharp and unforgiving. "Now be a good little girl and say you're sorry."

She looks straight at his shoes, her jaw twitching, refusing to talk. He grabs a fist full of her hair painfully and makes her look up at him. "Do you want me to hit you again? Because I'm not against punishing blood traitors like you."

Again she doesn't answer him. She's too determined to not give in and she's too stubborn to admit defeat. Anger flashes in his eyes and he brings his hand up and smacks her again. Her face goes flying to the side and she can taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. A little whimper escapes her, but she tries to cover it. This is nothing compared to what his wand can do, she knows that. So she's trying to hold on to her pride for as long as she can. She's not going to make this fun for him.

He grabs her chin again and forces her to look at him. "I don't appreciate your disobedience, dear. I suggest you do as I say. You don't want any more of your friends to die, do you?" he questions, looking for the answer in her eyes. She glares at him, most of her friends are dead anyways.

He's trying to flaunt his control over her, but she won't go down with out a fight. "You've already killed all of my friends."

He shakes his head with a winning smile. "Not all of them." Her heart starts to beat a little faster and her determination starts to falter a bit. What did he know that she didn't? Were some of her family or her friends still alive? "Now, apologize for disrespecting me." He demands, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She gulps loudly and can't quite look him in the eyes. Words are just words unless you mean them right? If any one she loves is really alive she would never forgive herself if he hurt them because of this.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, staring at his shirt.

"What was that?" he asks, wanting to drawl out her humiliation.

"I said I'm sorry." She says a little more fiercely.

He smiles, clearly enjoying himself. "What are you sorry for?"

She takes in a shaky breath and suddenly wishes she wasn't sitting on the floor. This is so demeaning. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you." She says sharply, obviously not meaning it.

"Address me properly."

When she looks into his eyes she can see the amusement he's having at her expensive. She should spit on him again or kick him in the shins but she knows she can't. She holds his gaze, refusing to speak as his eyes dare her to not obey him. He brings his hand up like he's going to hit her again so she mumbles.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you, My Lord."

He brings down his hand and nods tightly. "See that it doesn't happen again." His voice has taken a hard edge and she feels a chill go down her spine.

He snaps his fingers and small, wrinkly, house elf pops into the room. In her current state Ginny can't even look the little creature in the eye, she's too embarrassed. Her pride just took a blow and her dignity is hanging by a thread. The little house elf stares at her for a few seconds before bowing her tiny body towards her Master.

"Yous called Wendy, Master?"

"Take our new guest to her quarters and make sure she's comfortable." He leers down at Ginny's form, placing his pale hands in his trouser pockets. "You're going to love it here, princess."

X

"Why am I here?" She asks the house-elf as it drags her into a richly decorated chamber.

"Wendy not knows, Miss." She squeaks. "I just do what Master says."

All the furniture in the room is painted black with pristine, white marble tops. The bed is ancient looking and huge, with exotic looking flowers and animals carved into the wood of the head board, carved ivy runs up the thick black posts that hold up the dark canopy. She scowls at the room and all of its dark magnificence. The curtains that cover the two large windows against the opposite wall are thick, dark red velvet. They block out the sun and the golden candle holders that protrude from the walls cast a strange glow on the things in the room. She hates it and she refuses to touch anything, not wanting to taint herself. So, as the little elf scurries around the room, doing gods know what, she stands on the cold wood floor, not moving.

"This is where yous clothes go." The elf says proudly as she opens the empty wardrobe to show her. Ginny rolls her eyes as Wendy goes through and shows her everything in the room. "and through that door is the bathroom, Miss."

She knows she shouldn't take it out on the house-elf, but she's not in a very talkative mood right now. Anger and worry are starting to sink into her and she can barely contain herself. What happened to the rest of the Order members after she left? Is Luna still alive? These questions are driving her mad so she snaps at the little elf who's straitening out folds on the cover.

"Tell me, Wendy. Do all of the Dark Lord's prisoners get treated with such a nice jail cell?"

Wendy looks confused and her big yellow eyes scrunch up, trying to understand her sarcastic tone. "Yous is a guest, Miss." She says softly while ringing her small bony fingers on the worn out, white dress she's wearing.

Ginny rolls her eyes and turns away from the creature. She begins looking at a marble bust of a beautiful, noble looking woman lining the wall. "What am I suppose to do while I'm here exactly?" she asks, trying to keep thoughts of what she thinks will happen out of her head.

"That is for the Master to decide. Master is the greatest wizard in the worlds, Miss." The elf begins bouncing in excitement, obviously she loves _him_. "Yous is lucky he wants you here!" she squeaks.

Ginny brings a hand up to her bruised cheek. "Yes, I'm very lucky." She snorts.

The elf doesn't seem to catch her sarcastic tone so she smiles wide and Apparates out of the room. It's then that Ginny allows herself to cry. She falls down on the bed, with blood red sheets, and sobs into the pillows. She has no idea what's in store for her.

X

"Draco?"

Draco's tall, slender body comes forward and bows down, kissing Lord Voldemort's robes. "My Lord." He greets quietly.

"I want you to give my new guest a tour around my home today." Draco looks at him quizzically, unsure of his meaning and the Dark Lord smiles wolfishly. "Yes, my little Ginny is upstairs right now, just waiting for some company."

The blond gulps loudly. "You want me to give her a tour?" he asks in a strange voice. He doesn't know his way around this goddamn place anymore then she would.

Lord Voldemort nods his head, causing pieces of jet black hair to fall in his eyes. "Unfortunately I'm too busy to see her today… but I'm sure you'll be a happy substitute for her."

Draco nods his head, knowing his motive. Ginny wouldn't be here if she wouldn't have saved his life. He's the reason she's here and the Dark Lord wants to rub that in her face. Making them both horribly uncomfortable and she is sure to show her hatred for him. He wants to flaunt his control in front of them by doing this. He wants to make her miserable and show that he has the power.

"Good." He says, twirling his wand lazily between her fingers. "Perhaps you'll be able to convince her to be more… agreeable with me." Draco pales at his words, knowing what 'agreeable' means to a wizard in his position. "Let her know that some of her resistance friends are locked away, and I could very well kill them the second she decides to step out of line."

Again Draco nods his head in affirmation, feeling a pool of dread settle in his stomach. "Yes, My Lord."

He smirks. "I'm sure you two will get along famously." The Dark Lord can be cruel and wicked. "Go now." He dismisses lightly.

"Yes, My Lord." He answers, muttering the line he has said a million times since he received the dark mark. With a stiff bow he starts heading out the door.

"Oh, Draco." He turns around towards the thoughtful voice to listen. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but you aren't to touch her. She belongs to me now."

Draco nods his head again and with a twirl of his dark robes he's leaves and walks with his head down the entire way, cursing himself for what he's done. He's not used to feeling guilt. He doesn't care about the horrible things he does and he is a firm believer in the Dark Lord's goal of blood purity. Had it been another person Draco would have thought this was extremely amusing, he would laugh at it… but he doesn't… because it's_ her_… and he can't figure out why that matters.

X

Ginny wakes up sore, not knowing what time it is, and not really caring either. She stretches her body out, trying to relieve it of some tightness and stands up. The bed is still perfectly made. She refused to get under the covers. She refused to allow herself to be comfortable. She looks to the large black door and hope fills her heart. She hurries over to it, praying that it's unlocked, praying to who ever will listen to help her get away from this place.

As soon as her hand reaches the door handle she falls back, someone had opened the door. She looks up at the figure and immediately hops to her feet and narrows her eyes. "Are you the one he sent to kill me?" she asks him with her hands on her hips. "That would be very ironic wouldn't it?"

Draco sighs tiredly and can't quite look her in the eyes. "Follow me. I'm going to show you around."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard."

His eyes snap to hers. "You don't have a choice." He snaps at her, letting his anger get away from him.

With a lifted eyebrow she picks up the vase on the bedside table and hurls it at his head. It misses its target and smashes on the wall beside him. "What the hell!?" he yells as he moves away from the shards of glass.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you fucking liar!"

"What did I lie to you about?" he asks fiercely, not exactly knowing how she's gotten him so worked up in such a short amount of time.

"You said you would never hurt me!"

He remembers now, when he told her that, he looks away again. He takes a moment to collect himself before turning back to her. He's slightly relieved to see her old cotton night gown still on her body. That means someone didn't rip it off of her, he doesn't know why that makes him feel slightly better. He tries to calm himself before he speaks.

"You have to come with me or we'll both get in trouble. Now come on, or I'll have to force you." She sits on the bed and crosses her arms, not willing to give in to him. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "He'll kill them, Ginny." he says so she'll listen.

"Don't call me Ginny." she hisses at him, still refusing to look his way.

"We left a few of your friends alive from last night." He tells her and she eyes him skeptically. "They're in the dungeons now. He'll kill them if you don't do what he wants, and it won't be pleasant."

Her eyes start to water, but she will not cry in front of him. Again she wishes she would have just left him in the mud to die. "Who's alive?" she asks in a shaky voice, trying to be strong.

He shrugs his shoulders and motions to the door. "Let's go."

Reluctantly she lifts herself up and walks past him. Right away she knows he has no idea what he's doing or where things are. She glares at the back of his neck as he walks them around the twisted hallways, pointing out obvious things like bathrooms and bedrooms.

"You have no fucking idea about this place, do you?" she snaps angrily as he described one room as the "almost blue" room.

"I'm just doing what I was told." He says steadily, looking in front of him. He can't look at her, he doesn't like the way his body responds.

"Do you always do what he tells you?" she asks, her bare feet slamming hard against the floor.

"He is my Lord and Master." He replies mechanically, repeating the chant that all Death Eaters know.

She snorts and it surprises him. "Do you like bowing down to someone like him? Can you actually say you enjoy a life of servitude?"

He looks at her very seriously then. "It's your life now too."

She narrows her eyes at him and crosses her arms. "I hate you."

"You probably should." Ginny makes a weird frustrated sound in the back of her throat and stomps away from him. "Ginny, stop--"

She whirls around, her red hair swinging behind her. "Do not call me Ginny. You don't get to call me that name!"

"Fine," he snaps at her, clenching his fists. "What should I call you then!?"

"Don't call me anything! Don't talk to me, don't look at me, I don't even want you to think about me, you ungrateful sod!"

He bites his tongue so he doesn't yell back and closes his eyes. "I'm not ungrateful, Weasley." He tells her, hoping she won't blow up at him again. "I do appreciate what you did. You saved my life and I thank you. Now will you calm down?"

Ginny's breathing is ragged and her face flushed. She ignores his question. "I want out of here, Malfoy. I want out of here and you are going to help me."

He shakes his head. "You know I can't."

She stomps her foot and turns away. "You owe me this." She says and her voice cracks with a small sob. Draco takes a step closer to her but she moves away. "I saved your life, you should save mine."

"I can't."

She looks over her shoulder at him with watery eyes and he can see a light bruise on her cheek. "Do you know what he's going to do to me?"

He looks down, unable to look at her. "I don't know." He says but judging by the lustful way his Lord was looking at the girl he has a pretty good idea.

"Help me!" she screeches. She stomps up to him and pushes his chest. "Help me like I've helped you."

He grabs her wrists. "I can't." he says again, very slowly with a solemn look in his eyes and Ginny thinks he almost looks sorry. She doesn't seem to understand.

A thought strikes her as Malfoy holds her wrists. He has to have his wand close by. She can take it from him and try to escape. If they find her, well, at least she'll die trying. She pulls her hands from his and punches him hard in the nose. It makes a disgusting crunching sound and he retracts, bringing his hands up to his face to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" he yells through his pain.

She doesn't respond, she goes to him again and knees him in the groin. He falls to the ground and she lets a self satisfied smile comes to her face to see him in so much pain. It serves him right after what she did for him. As he's rolling around on the ground, in an adrenaline rush, Ginny straddles his chest, digging her hand in his pocket to find his wand. Her fingers barely brush it when she yelps out and he flips them. Crushing her small body under his strong one. He pushes her hands to the side of her head with his own.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" he asks in a deadly whisper. His blood is dripping on her face and she turns her head to side, disgusted. "Don't make me hurt you." He says, almost pleadingly.

"Get off of me." She hisses.

With fury in his eyes he tightens his grip in her wrists a little more. His nose and his groin still throb painfully and she was the cause of it. Her dark eyes stare into his silver ones and they hold each other there, unblinkingly. A tear leaks from the corner of her eye and he almost wants to wipe it away. Ginny can see something different in his eyes so she relaxes a little bit and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by someone else.

"Draco?" a smooth, deep voice makes both of them snap their heads to the door way. "What did I tell you about touching her?"

Draco hurriedly stands up and looks at the ground as the Dark Lord walks into the room. His voice was cold and hard, Draco knows he's likely to be punished. Voldemort watches Ginny as she stands up on shaky legs. Her hair is a mess and tussled all around her face, she's still wearing that innocent looking white night gown, and there's blood on her face, standing out against her pale skin. He decides he likes her this way.

His eyes snap to Draco who's leaning painfully to one side and his right hand is up to his nose. He smirks. "Why, Ginny, it looks like you weren't playing very nice with your babysitter." He focuses back on her and comes close to her body, bringing his hand up to run his thumb along her lips, watching them hungrily. "Were you misbehaving already?"

She stands defiantly and doesn't answer. He digs his fingers into her chin. "Do not ignore me."

"My Lord, It was my fault." Draco steps forward. "I provoked her."

Scarlet eyes snap to his and immediately become suspicious. "Is that so?" Draco nods his head and Voldemort looks back to Ginny, releasing his hold on her. "Go to your room and clean yourself up. You'll be joining me later."

She runs past him and as soon as her footsteps aren't audible he turns to Draco. "You didn't listen to me."

"Forgive me." He says, sinking to his knees. "She was attacking me. I had to."

He raises an eyebrow and points his ebony wand to the younger man's chest. "No excuses." He says lightly as a jet of red light comes out of his wand. Draco's body immediately falls and convulses on the floor.

The Dark Lord watches his handy work with a small smile playing on his lips, for some reason this will never get old to him. He lifts the curse and Draco is left panting for breath against the cold paneled floor. With a sigh he kneels down beside him and studies his face with mild curiosity. He saw the look in Draco's eyes as he took the blame for Ginny earlier… and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm a very possessive man, Draco." He says lightly, running his wand along Draco's forearm where they both know the Dark Mark is. He taps it lightly, making it burn. "You should know that."

Draco nods his head tiredly and inhales deeply, still fighting off the tremors that are going through his body. The Dark Lord gets up and leaves with out another word, his polished shoes tapping against the floor in a dominate step. Draco turns to the side and closes his eyes, taking shaky breaths and trying not to feel sorry for Ginny Weasley.

X

Ginny did what she was told and took a bath. Not that she had much choice in the matter because Wendy had hounded her and pulled on her hands until she complied. When she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel she realized she didn't have any clothes to change into and panic gripped her. What if he didn't give her any clothes? What if he was going to rape her or do other horrendous things to her body?

She shudders slightly as Wendy pops before her with huge, stupid grin on her face. "Come, Miss! Master gots you the prettiest dress. Yous to join him for dinner!"

Scowling at the little elf she walks over to the bed where there's a beautiful black dress laid out. She runs her fingers along the smooth fabric and tries not to be impressed by it. It is a beautiful dress. She shakes her head and steps away from it; she won't dress up for him.

"I'm not wearing that." She says sternly, while gripping the towel tighter around her body.

The elf nods her head. "Master says you might say that and he says yous to go naked if yous don't."

A chill runs down her spine as she looks at her dress again. It would be better to wear that than nothing at all. If he's determined to make fun of her by doing this then she's going to act like a queen. She holds her head high as the small elf helps her into the long, strapless dress that fits her body perfectly. She watches her self in the mirror as Wendy laces up the back and with a snap of her fingers her hair is done up in an elegant up do. She barely even recognizes herself… She looks like a woman so much more sophisticated then her eighteen years.

"Yous look very beautiful, Miss." Wendy says, her eyes shining. "Master will be very pleased."

Thoroughly disgusted by the little creatures obvious admiration of the man formally known as Tom Riddle, she puts on the pair of matching high heels and squares her shoulders to follow the house elf out. When they reach the thick double doors of the dining hall the house-elf bows her head and then pops away. Ginny looks at the door like it may bite her, and then hesitantly opens the doors.

Seated at the head of a long, richly adorned, table is Lord Voldemort. He's wearing black pinstriped pants, with a matching, four button vest covering a dark green shirt and tie. His short dark hair falls perfectly around his pale face as he leans back comfortably in the high back chair. He smirks when she enters and roves his eyes over her body with a glass of wine casually sitting in his hands. The candles on the table illuminate his handsome face, making him look even more sinister then before.

"You clean up well." He notes and she scoffs, crossing her arms and turning her head. "Well, beautiful, why don't you take a seat?"

She looks at him then and sees the hungry glint in his eyes. It makes her nervous so she goes to sit in the chair that's the furthest away from him.

"Not there, sweetheart." He says with a playful tone in his voice. "I would like you closer to me." He nods his head to the chair at his right.

She narrows her eyes. "I'm fine right here."

Obviously he hates it when he doesn't get his way because he slams his glass down on the table, making her look at him fearfully. "I said I wanted you closer to me."

His voice is cold and frightening so she does as he wants and takes the seat right beside him, looking pointedly down to her plate. He watches her for a few moments as the fire light dances along her red hair and her cheeks turn red in a blush as he studies her. He likes having the princess of the resistance at his command he muses to himself as he takes another drink of wine. She can feel his intense gaze and tries not to shiver. She's doing this for her friends she keeps on repeating over and over again in her head.

"Tell me," he says his voice light once again. "Have you missed me?"

She looks at him from the corner of her eyes and furrows her brows. "Why would I miss you?"

The corner of his mouth turns up in a small smile. "Don't you remember? We use to be friends…" he reaches out and touches her hand and she fights her self not to pull back. "Best friends."

Unable to control herself she snatches her hand back. "Yes, right before you tried to kill me."

He shrugs and sits back. "Water under the bridge." He says and then laughs.

"Why am I here?" She asks after he's done finding himself so amusing.

"I missed you."

"Stop lying and tell me the truth." she snaps, letting her frustration get the better of her.

He watches her possessively with a smile on his face. "Yes, you are quite the lovely little trophy." With a wave of his hand their plates fill with delicious looking food. "Now eat up, I know you must be hungry… and you'll need your energy."

She can't eat, though, she can barely breath. His silver wear clinks beside her as she stares ahead of her, with out seeing. Trophy? She was his trophy now because he won the war, because she was a Weasley, because she was in love with Harry Potter and stood for everything he was trying to demolish? She closes her eyes for a moment, trying not to cry and trying not to think about why she'll need her energy later.

"Ginevra?" his voice brings her out of the daze she was in. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, was it a minute or an hour? He stands up and holds his hand out to her. He must be done eating. "Come."

She looks at his hand in utter disdain and shakes her head. "I'm not done yet." She says, trying to spare herself some time.

He shakes his head and smiles at her. "Don't be silly." Impatient he grabs her hand instead and pulls her up. "I hope that you liked your room." He says as he pulls her into the hallway.

"It's a room." She says with a shaky voice, totally afraid of what his next move is going to be.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." He says, ignoring her tone and stopping in front of a large wooden door on the second floor. He brings his hand up and runs it along her cheek, she flinches. "I hope you won't miss it too much tonight."

She looks at him with wide eyes as he opens the door. "What do you mean?"

"My poor little Ginny," He smirks at her and pulls her close. "You'll be sharing my bed tonight."

He slams the door shut with his foot and she starts to shake. When his cool mouth starts biting her neck all she can think about is how much she hates Draco Malfoy and how she'll never forgive him for this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get away from me!" she yells, pushing at his chest.

He grabs her wrist sand looks her square in the eyes, "This can go two ways, darling. Comply like a good girl and I won't hurt you….you might even enjoy it." He brings his mouth close to her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Or you keep fighting me and I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month." He pulls back and looks in her frightened eyes. "Either way you will be in my bed tonight… so which do you chose?"

Not willing to go down with out a fight she kicks his shin, but immediately regrets it when his face turns hard. He pushes her back against the bed and falls on top of her, keeping her wrists in a painful grip as she tries to throw him off. He starts biting her neck, leaving marks on her skin as his hips grind into hers. She can feel his hardness pressing against her thigh and she panics.

"Leave me alone, you disgusting monster!"

"Do not resist me." He says against her throat. "There's a girl with blonde hair down in my dungeons who says she knows you well."

Tears sting her eyes again. "Luna?"

"That might be her name. I can hand her over to my men if you want me to… I can assure they won't give her the same options I've given you." He looks in her eyes, with a malicious smirk on his lips. "There's also a boy with sandy colored hair and mole on his left cheek." Colin, Ginny thinks, but doesn't say it out loud. "He's already in terrible shape but I could give the orders for death… and it won't be merciful."

She makes a strange whimper sound and turns her head, no longer trying to fight. "Okay." She whispers, hating herself.

"Okay?"

She nods her head tightly. "I'll do what you want."

"Good choice." He says in a light voice. He gets off of her and pulls her into the standing position. He spins her around and his hands go to the ties on her dress. "You know, you will be a very good tool to stomp the resistance with. Little Ginny Weasley pleasing the Dark Lord is sure to change a few of their minds."

She looks straight ahead of her with tears falling down her face. "Since I'm doing this you won't hurt them, right?"

His hands still for a few moments and then he kisses her shoulder. "Not right now." Is all he says and she closes her eyes. "You shouldn't be so sad, my little Ginny. Do you remember how close we use to be?"

His hands start to undo the dress again and she can feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. "Dear Tom, I'm so glad I have some one like you to talk to. You're the only one who understands…

His voice is deep and silky. If it wasn't his she would probably consider it attractive. "Dear Tom, I wish the boys around here were more like you. No one around here is as smart or funny…"

He pulls the top of the dress down and Ginny gasps as the cool air hits her bare chest. He keeps on reciting the things she had wrote to him when she was eleven and she tries not to listen. "Dear Tom," he says as his hands come up cup her breasts, squeezing them almost painfully. "I can't wait until I'm older. Do you think I'll be beautiful then?"

He starts kissing the side of her neck while his fingers play against her skin. "Dear Tom," he whispers right by her ear. "I can't wait until the day we meet each other. Then we'll never have to part…."

"Stop it." She whispers, no longer wanting to hear her treacherous words from when she was little.

"Why?" he asks with a smirk against her skin, he pushes the rest of the dress off of her so it pools by her feet. He turns her around to face him and his eyes travel over her body appreciatively. "Most of your hopes have come true, haven't they?" She refuses to look at him and her cheeks are blushing red from her lack clothing. "Lay on the bed." He demands.

Fighting down the urge to say no, she closes her eyes and lies down, with her knees pressed tight together and her arms covering her chest. If she doesn't do this, her friends will die, if she doesn't do this he'll hurt her worse then he already is. He watches her for a few moments with a hungry look in his eyes that makes her want to die so she turns her head. She can hear him remove his clothing and she starts to cry again. Ger head snaps to his when she feels hands on her knees.

"This is how I'm going to make you mine." He says with a smug look on his face. She can't look away from his eyes, because she knows she'll want to look down and that will just make her cry harder. He pries her knees apart and settles between her legs. "I wonder what Potter would think of you now?" he asks as his long fingers start to caress her body. "Tell me, was he any good?"

Ginny glares at him. "Better then you'll ever be." She says harshly, not wanting him to know she was never actually with Harry that way.

He smiles at her and then with out warning enters her with one swift movement. She cries out from the pain of having someone inside of her for the first time. He begins to laugh in her ear.

"You little liar."

X

It's been one month. One month since he brought Ginny to the Dark Lord and since that day he hasn't been able to get her betrayed brown eyes out of his head. He hasn't seen her since then. In fact, he's avoided places where he thought she may be this whole time. He can't trust himself around her and he doesn't like not being able to control himself.

Since the battle was over there really wasn't much to be done. Most of the older Witches and Wizards of higher rank were taking care of the public and cleaning up most of the damage. The youngest Death Eaters were stationed at different purist strong holds to act as guards and enforcers. Draco, being the son of one the richest and oldest loyal followers, was stationed at the House of Slytherin, where the Dark Lord resided over himself. It was suppose to be an honor… but to Draco it was more like a punishment.

Draco's walking down the hallway with a pretty nasty cut on his face after a practice duel with one of the other guards. He scowls as he touches his cheek but stops dead when he hears a strange noise coming from one of the rooms. He furrows his brows to listen, it sounds like a female crying. Reluctantly he turns to the door to his right and pushes it open.

She's sitting on the floor with her face buried in her arms against a large chair. She's wearing a green dress that brings out her pale skin and red hair, complimenting each other perfectly. The sun is coming through the windows, hitting her head and bringing out gold's and dark reds in her hair making her look so otherworldly. Draco fidgets in the door way, not knowing what to do with himself. He's feeling something close to guilt and something else he can't identify.

Her shoulders rise and fall as she makes a sad little whimpering sound and Draco can't ignore it any longer. "Are you alright?" he asks, and in his confusion his voice sounds harsh.

She jumps and turns around, her face is streaked with tears and her eyes are blood shot. She looks surprised at first and then her eyes narrow in hatred. "Leave me alone."

"Fine." He snaps meanly, he turns to leave but a small sob escapes her lips. He sighs before going back to her. He stands over her with his frustrated hands in his pockets. "What's wrong?"

"Seriously?" she questions meanly. "You really have to ask me that question?"

He kneels down beside her, for some reason he feels like he should comfort her. She turns her head away from him and he can see hickeys and bite marks down her pale neck and littering her shoulder. A tight feeling enters his chest and he reaches out a hand to touch her.

She smacks it away. "Don't touch me."

His mouth is dry and his throat is tight. "Ginny," she glares at the name but he continues. "Ginny, did he…" he trails off, uncomfortable.

"Did he what, Malfoy? Did your all powerful master rape an eighteen year old girl?" he cringes at her harsh words. "Does it really surprise you? I'm sure you all think it's funny, a real laugh. Harry Potter's girlfriend gets fucked by the Dark Lord." The tears start coming again. "Yes, I'm sure you all find it hilarious."

She starts sobbing into her hands and Draco take's her into his arms. Surprisingly she doesn't push him away, but clings on to him tighter. She's crying hard into his chest and he starts running his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"If you're sorry then help me leave!"

He holds her a little tighter, tempted to tell her yes. He's tempted to actually help her get out of here, but the mark on his arm shows were his loyalties are. He won't go against his Master. "You know I can't" he says softly into her hair.

She pulls back and looks into his eyes. She looks so sad that Draco would tell her anything at this moment to make her stop crying. "He says that I belong to him now." She whispers, like he may jump out from behind a curtain or something. "He told me I have to submit myself to him whenever he wants me, or he'll kill my friends." She shakes her head hopelessly. "I don't want to be his whore, Draco."

He swallows and licks his lips. "If you do what he says, I'm sure he won't treat you badly." He says, even though it hurts him to say it.

"It doesn't matter how gentle he is with me, Draco. He is still terrible and what he's doing is terrible!"

He puts a strand of hair behind her ear in a very tender gesture and she looks up to him through wet lashes. "It's okay." Is all he can bring himself to say.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She asks softly.

He looks at the ground. "You're from one of the most well known families that were against him and it was no secret that you and Potter were together." She looks down and shakes her head angrily at the unfairness of it all. He gulps loudly before continuing. "and…you're a very beautiful girl."

She snorts disbelievingly. "That doesn't matter to Tom… He could have prettier girls then me. It's something else with him." she says in a strange thoughtful voice.

A bout of unwanted jealously goes through him at the casual way in which she speaks his real name. He could probably murder someone right then, and he doesn't know why. He holds her against him again but then thinks better of it. This girl has gotten under his skin and making him feel things he shouldn't feel. He stands up quickly and steps away from her. He shouldn't be touching her, he shouldn't care about her.

"I need to go."

"Why?" she asks fiercely. "Why do you need to go? I need someone right now and you are the only person here I can talk to!" She sighs loudly, suddenly feeling very tired. "In fact, you're the only person besides_ him_ that's talked to me since I've been here."

He looks at her again and wants to touch her but the feel of Cruciatus Curse is still fresh in his mind. "I have to leave."

Unable to look at her any more, he turns around and leaves the room. "You are a fucking coward, Draco Malfoy!" he hears before slamming the door. He shakes his head angrily before turning and walking down the hallway. When he turns the corner he lowers his head as the Dark Lord approaches.

"Draco."

"My Lord."

The Dark Lord watches him through thoughtful eyes. "Your shirt is wet." Draco looks down at his shirt and can see Ginny's tears. His heart begins to beat at an alarming speed. "Why is that?"

He has a malicious glint to his eyes that tells Draco he knows. He always knows everything. "I didn't even realize." He says honestly.

He smiles and Draco shivers. "I'm sure you didn't." he says dismissively. "Which room can I find my crying little pet in?"

He hesitates for a moment before he tells him, "She's in the green sitting room."

The look he gives him then makes Draco feel exposed and laid out. It's like the Dark Lord knows of everything he's been feeling towards Ginny and everything he's done. He looks away from the gaze and the Dark Lord walks by him with a wave of his hand. Draco waits until the foot steps are out of his hearing range before walking away.

He didn't know what possessed him, he really didn't but he couldn't stop himself when he turned around and walked back to the room where he left Ginny on the floor. He grips his wand just in case and nearly laughs at himself. Like he would ever attack the Dark Lord. The door is halfway open when he walks up to it and he peeks into the crack.

Ginny is sitting on the Dark Lord's lap and he's running his hands through her hair. "What did you and Draco Malfoy talk about?" he asks smoothly and Draco steps back a little bit to make sure he's not seen.

Ginny looks straight in front of her. "Nothing." She replies sharply.

He yanks her hair and she winces. "I don't like it when people keep things from me." He hisses. Then his voice drops back to its seductive tone. He cups her cheek almost tenderly and Draco grips his wand a little harder. "Why have you been crying?"

"Why do you think?" she asks, but doesn't pull away.

"Now, there's no need to be nasty." He smirks. His hand goes to the bottom of her skirt and he runs his hand up her thigh. "Remember our deal."

"Why do you want me?" she asks so softly that Draco has to strain his ears.

He doesn't answer her, or if he did Draco couldn't hear it. He can barely watch as he begins kissing her neck and Ginny sits motionless on his lap and just lets him do it. He can tell she's trying not to cry as he removes the green dress from her body, letting it drop to her feet after he urges her to stand up. He can't tear his eyes away from her body as she stands in front of him, letting him touch her body wherever he wants with cold fingers. He catches himself wishing he was in there, wishing he was the one touching her. Voldemort coaxes her to lie on the ground and when she does he lies down on top of her, cradling himself between her open legs.

"Who owns you now, my little Ginny?" he asks as he rests his weight on one of his arms and uses the other to unbuckle his belt.

She doesn't answer. She closes her eyes and tries not to make any noise as his cold hands touch her.

"I asked you a question." He says as he positions himself to enter her. Draco almost goes in, he almost runs away, but he can do neither. Right now all he feels is a numb rage and it's like he's glued to the floor, unable to move or even think. The Dark Lord kisses Ginny's warm lips and asks again. "Who owns you now?"

"You do." She says very quietly.

The Dark Lord smiles and lifts her leg to wrap around his hip. She clutches his shoulders when he slides into her and a small gasp leaves her lips. Draco closes his eyes and turns his head. When he opens them again he finds himself looking right into the eyes of his Master. Frozen fear runs down his spine and a slow smile comes to Voldmort's face as he thrusts into the girl underneath him. Draco holds his scarlet stare for a few more moments before turning around and running the opposite way with bitterness and jealousy coursing through his veins.

It's not fair… It's not fair that he should have someone like her.

X

"Will you let me see my friends?" she asks nervously, standing up from the floor and putting the dress back on her body. She usually avoids talking to him at all costs but today she decided she'd try.

He's tucking in his shirt when he answers. "Why would I let you do that?"

She narrows her eyes at his back. "So I know they're actually alive." She realizes now how stupid it was of her to give in so quickly with out knowing if he was actually telling the truth.

"Haven't I been generous enough with you?" he asks sharply. "I let you walk around this house where ever you want. I haven't hurt you yet…." He eyes her indignant look. "Well, not bad as I could have."

She walks up to him, trying to get him to say yes. "Please, Tom." She says because he likes it when she calls him that, like her first year again. She makes her eyes wide and she looks up at him pleadingly. She puts her hand on his arm and rubs her body into his chest. "I just want to make sure they're alright."

He snorts at her and she knows now there's no use in trying to find compassion in him. He grabs her around the waist and presses his body into hers. "Maybe if you behave nicely tonight I'll think about it."

She frowns but doesn't say anything. He dismisses her back to her room and she nearly runs the whole way to get out of his presence. When she gets into the dark, depressing room she runs right into the bathroom to take a shower. She scrubs her body to rid it of him and stays under the shower head until the water turns cold. She's done crying, though, she promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore.

When she gets out of the shower she puts on one of the pajama sets that appeared when she first arrived. She wants to take a nap, and maybe sleep away the rest of the day with out Tom coming in to bug her anymore. She falls into a deep sleep but slowly wakes up to a tapping on her shoulder.

"Oh, not again." She says sleepily as the insistent hand keeps pushing her.

"Miss Ginny." It's Wendy. Ginny groans into the pillow. "Yous to wake up and get dressed."

"But why?" she asks like a whiny child.

"Master says."

"Master says, Master says." Ginny mimics the little elf cruelly. "Why do I have to get dressed?" she asks fiercely, now totally awake. "I never get to go anywhere. I never get to see anyone."

The house elf makes an annoyed sound and starts tugging on her hand to get her out of bed. "Wendy does what Master says. Yous should too, Miss."

"I'm not a house-elf." She barks out, but lets the little creature pull her from her comfortable covers. When she sees the white cocktail dress lying across the back of the vanity chair she scowls. "Why do I have to dress up tonight?"

The elf ignores her question and helps Ginny into the small white dress with silver beading along the neckline. With a snap of the Wendy's fingers her red hair is styled into a clean pony tail that falls down her back. Another snap and light cosmetic charms are placed on her face and silver high heels adorn her feet. Ginny takes a moment to admire the off the shoulder dress before she is rudely tugged upon again.

"God, what is it with you!?" she yells at Wendy as the small creature takes her hand and begins pulling her towards the door. She really does hate that house elf.

"Yous to be down stairs now, Miss."

"I can do that with out your assistance, thank you very much." She snaps angrily while pulling her hand back. "Where do I have to go?"

"The ballroom. Right across from the—"

"I know where the freaking ball room is!" she yells as she stomps down the hallway towards the stair case.

When she reaches her required destination she hesitates before going inside. There are a lot of nicely dressed, sophisticated looking people holding Champagne glasses and watching her with suspicious eyes. She finds Tom, or that's what she calls him now, standing towards the center of the room. He's looking devilishly handsome in a three piece dark suit and black cloak. Not liking the way she's being looked at she scurries towards him and he smirks when he sees her.

"It's about time you showed up." He says and everyone around him laughs. She blushes deeply and looks down so he pulls her to him and puts her hand in the crook of his arm. "All you have to do is look pretty and agree at everything I say. If you do well tonight I'll think about letting you see some of your traitor friends. Do you understand?"

She nods her head and lets a tight smile come to her face. "Understood."

"I'm serious." He gives her a pointed, frightening look that makes her turn away.

This is a political move for him. To be seen with a Weasley by his side will help his image to the general public who are still rightfully scared of him. She knows this, so most of the night she smiles and agrees while firmly planted at his side. Death Eaters and people with more money then god speak to him about his plans for the future and what he intends to do for the wizarding world while she stares mindlessly around the room. It's almost strange to see him this way, really. Acting like a politician and not like some demented psychopath who wants to commit genocide against half the world's population. It's probably why he's a Slytherin, she muses to herself. He's very ambitious and smart enough to know how to play with people at the right moments.

Her feet begin to ache and she's becoming increasingly bored as the night carries on. She looks to him as he speaks to an ambassador from France about international magical trade or some rot like that and she waits patiently until he's finished.

"I would like to sit down." She tells him quietly.

"No."

She scowls at him. "My feet hurt."

"No."

"I'm going to collapse soon. These shoes are painful."

He turns to her then and studies her face through narrowed eyes. "Fine, go. You were beginning to annoy me anyways."

She leaves him there and once she's sure he can't see her she rolls her eyes. It's becoming hot in the large room so she steps outside and takes a seat on one of the cement benches that over looks the garden. Relieved that no one's out there to stare at her lewdly she slumps her shoulders and lets her body relax. She closes her eyes, inhaling deeply and trying not to think about killing herself because she's being civil to the man she hates most in the world.

"You don't have to act like you enjoy it so much."

Her head snaps to the deep drawl behind her. "What do you mean?" she asks a little startled and little annoyed that her peace was disrupted.

"You don't have to act like you enjoy it so much." He repeats spitefully.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She scoffs, turning away from him.

"Earlier today you were crying like a wounded animal and now you act like you're in love with him." Draco sneers as he steps in front of her.

She scowls at him and stands up. "I don't want my friends to die. I'm doing all that I can, no thanks to you."

He snorts and turns his head. "I bet you like it, don't you?"

She has no idea where this bitter edge to his voice is coming from but she's not in the mood to take it from him. "How can you say that? You are perfectly comfortable, aren't you? I don't get that stability. I'm just trying to survive and keep my friends alive." She glares at him. "I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you, you dirty little Death Eater."

"You don't seem like much of a victim anymore. I heard the way you moaned under him today." He spits out with jealousy.

"What are you talking about?" she asks fiercely with a blush staining her cheeks.

"I heard you." He says hatefully. "I saw the way you let him just take you. I saw the way your body responded to him after you were sobbing away on my shoulder about not wanting to be his whore. You were just messing with me, weren't you? To make me feel guilty?" he knows he's saying things he doesn't really mean but he's upset and he's angry.

Why was she smiling and acting like nothing was wrong all night? Everyone at the party was commenting about how she was the Dark Lords willing mistress and a seed of doubt was planted into his head, due to his jealousy and his guilt. She's getting to him, she really is and a part of him hates her for it. He had been downing firewhisky the whole night and as more drinks came, the angrier he got.

She pushes his chest, making him stumble back. "You are such a prick!" she shouts "I don't have a choice!"

He grabs her wrists as she goes to hit him again, looking deep into her eyes, and then his gaze flicks to her lips. "Why are you being so agreeable with him now?" he asks in a hushed tone. "You act as though you adore him."

His grip tightens on her wrists but she doesn't notice, she's too busy looking into his gray eyes. She almost feels like she's drowning. "I'm just doing what he wants me to do. Just like you."

Everything around them became eerily quiet then and the air seemed to stand still. Ginny can feel something changing inside of her as Draco dips his head close to hers. She closes her eyes and holds in her breath. The kiss is light and undemanding but at that moment they both knew things would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few silent moments she pushes him away. "What did you do that for?" she asks quietly, slightly trembling. She looks into his face and wishes she could touch him again. He is handsome, and there is something else to him that she can't put her finger on. She shakes her head to rid it of her thoughts and asks again. "What did you that for?"

He looks shocked, like he can't believe he just did what he did. "I… I don't know."

She looks at him helplessly, looking confused, and then her eyes harden. "You're just trying to get me in trouble, aren't you?" she steps away from him quickly. "You want to see him punish me."

He shakes his head. "No, god, no, that's not it at all." He walks towards her again, but she backs away. "I don't want to see you hurt… if anyone finds out about what just happened… I'll be the one getting punished, not you."

She watches him skeptically. Suddenly feeling very cold. "Why?" she asks.

He turns away from her. "I'm not supposed to touch you." He cracks his neck and stands up a little straighter. "He cursed me the last time that he saw me doing it. This shouldn't have happened." He says, coming back to reality and remembering the pain that being close to her will bring him. "You should go back in side."

She starts to step away. "Wait." He says, digging into his pocket. She turns back to him and watches as he brings a very distinct looking necklace out of his pocket.

"Luna…" she says quietly as her eyes take in the bottle cap home made jewelry that Luna always wore.

Draco hands it to her, placing the small item into her shaky hands. "Lovegood told me to give it to you. I saw her yesterday in the dungeons." He says, not quite looking at her. "This way you know she's alive, even if he doesn't let you see her."

Tears are threatening her eyes again and a weird tightness is around her heart. "Thank you," she says lightly as her fingers play with the necklace she has seen so many times. "Thank you so much." She means it too. This is the only thing solid that she has now.

"No problem." He says uncomfortably. He turns around.

"Draco?" she asks quietly to his back. Her body is humming and she can't control herself. She's never felt this way before. "Kiss me again." She asks him because she likes not being forced.

"Just go." He says tiredly. "This was mistake."

She walks up to him and grabs his arm. "Kiss me again." She says because the first one was so soft and innocent… she hasn't had that comfort in a long time. "Please."

He looks pained as he looks down into her eyes. Like an addict trying desperately not to relapse. She puts her arms around his neck and he closes his eyes, finally giving in. He kisses her, and this time with more passion. Everything he had been feeling he put into the kiss and surprisingly she matches his enthusiasm, having been so lonely since the war started.

They pull back breathless. "Wow." She whispers against his lips.

He runs his fingers along her cheek, she feels so familiar to him. "You're so soft." He whispers lightly making her blush.

He looks through one of the windows and catches a glimpse of the Dark Lord speaking to a group of people. His body becomes ridged and he pushes her away. "Go back inside. This can't happen again."

"But…"

"Just leave!"

Feeling hurt and confused she does what he says. She can feel Tom's eyes on her when she steps back into the room so she walks straight to him with the necklace firmly in her fist. He snakes his arm possessively around her waist but she can't bring herself to look at him. Her lips still tingle from Draco's kiss and her body is still flushed. She's never felt that way before after just one kiss, she feels drunk and unbalanced. Even kissing Harry was never like that.

"What's in your hand?" he asks her suspiciously. His free hand comes out to take it away from her.

"I found it." She lies.

He looks at it with disdain. "It's ugly, throw it away."

Draco walks in a few moments later and the arm around her tightens noticeably. "Were you out there with Draco Malfoy?" comes the soft hiss by her ear that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She gulps, remembering Draco's words and tries to lie. "He was out there. But we didn't speak."

"Look at me." Slowly she turns her head to look into his scarlet eyes. He's studying her intensely and she can't help but feel naked and weak. "Do not lie to me." He says fiercely.

"I'm not." She whispers in a scared voice that betrays her. Her face is flushed and her body is slightly shaking.

He narrows his eyes and spots Draco by the back wall, taking a gulp out of a flask. He looks back down at her. "You aren't to talk to him again."

"Tom I--"

"No," he cuts her off. "You will not speak to him again and if you do I'll make you both wish you had never been born." She watches him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. "Trust me, doll face, if you even look at him in a way that I find displeasing I will kill him."

Knowing now would not be a good time to argue she nods her head and looks down. "Alright." She says, even though she doesn't think she'll be able to do what he wants.

"Ginevra," he addresses lightly making her look at him again. "Give that to me." He nods his head down to her fist.

She shakes her head. "Let me keep it." She pleads quietly.

"Give it to me." He says again, more sternly.

With a heavy heart she puts it in his out stretched palm, wishing she had found a hiding place for it. He puts it in his pocket and glares at her. "Is it the truth that you just found this ugly thing outside?" he asks and she nods her head, not trusting herself to speak. "You aren't to accept anything from anyone but me." He says harshly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." She says tiredly, still watching his pocket that holds the only link to her friend.

His voice becomes harsh and strong. "You are alive because I let you live, you eat because I feed you, you breathe because I allow you air, you have clothes because I give them to you," his voice drops an octave and he brings his mouth right by her ear. "and you cum because I make you… don't make me take these things back. I could make you beg me for them."

She shivers and closes her eyes. "I won't, Tom."

"Let's hope you're being honest. For your sake." He says snidely. He snaps his finger and the annoying house-elf Wendy appears by his feet. "Ginevra is done with the party." He tells the little creature coldly. "Make sure she gets to my room with out any trouble and lock the door so she doesn't get out…" he eyes her once again. "Or so no one else can get in." he says and she gulps loudly. Does he know what happened with Draco?"

She follows Wendy with out looking back at anyone and once she's secured in Tom's room she falls down on the mattress and touches her lips. Is she a traitor for liking that kiss? Who is she betraying? Voldemort, Harry, the Order, or herself? She doesn't know the difference anymore. She closes her eyes and waits for _him_ to come up to her. It's unavoidable now. She just hopes he won't be too harsh with her tonight. She did try to be good.

X

"Stop following me!"

"But Miss Ginevra, Master says I's to follow yous everywhere from now on."

"I don't care what Master said!" Ginny snaps angrily. "I don't want you around me!"

"But Master says—"

"I don't give a flying fuck what your Master says. Leave me alone!" she screeches, taking off her shoe and throwing at the little elf.

Wendy widens her eyes and barely dodges the red flat that goes flying by her head. She squares her little shoulders and glares at the girl. "I is telling the Master on yous." She says scornfully before popping away.

"Like I care." Snorts Ginny. Retrieving her shoe and putting it back on her foot.

Wendy had been following her around all day long. When she went to the library, when she ate lunch, she was even there when Ginny went to the bathroom. The little elf annoys the hell out of her enough already, she doesn't want to see her every second of the day. She knows why Tom ordered her to do it, though. After the party he doesn't trust her... _I guess that's smart of him._ She looks out the window and rubs her wrists that are still sore from him gripping them tightly while he pounded into her last night. He took his anger out on her body like he usually does. Her face scrunches up with disgust at the memory and she turns to walk away.

She walks with her head down, not really going anywhere particular, and runs into something solid. "Sorry," she mumbles with out looking up.

"Are you alright?" Her head snaps up to Draco's voice. He looks concerned and his head is cocked to the side. She shakes his hands off her shoulders and starts walking around him. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks again as she scurries away from him.

She remembers what Tom said and she doesn't want her or Draco to get hurt. So she refuses to answer him. A hand on her shoulder causes her to turn around. "I'm fine, now leave me alone." She says coldly. His eyes look hurt but she doesn't relent.

"You don't look very fine." He says as his eyes take her in. His hand comes up to her face where there's another bruise from Tom smacking her last night. "Was this because of me?" he asks softly.

"All of this is because of you." She snaps. Forgetting his kindness from last night and remembering that he was the one who brought her here.

He nods his head. "Yes. Yes, I know."

She wants to touch him again and that thought scares her because she doesn't know why. "I can't talk to you anymore." She says and starts walking away again.

"Ginny," he starts. She stops but doesn't turn around. "I am sorry… about all of this."

His footsteps become closer and she opens her mouth to respond but two light pops filter though the corridor. Panicked she grabs his hand and pulls him through a door leading them into a small broom closet.

"What are you—"

"Shh!" she says fiercely. She brings her ear to the door to listen.

"She was right down there, Master." Wendy's high pitched voice filters through the door and Ginny scowls in the dark.

"Why did you feel the need to come and get me?" Tom sounds annoyed and footsteps come close to the door.

Ginny sucks in a breath and grabs Draco's hand for comfort. She knew if she was seen in the same hallway as him she would get in trouble, but if she's caught in this little closet she's probably going to get tortured. She didn't think this out very well.

"Master, Miss Ginevra threw her shoe at Wendy's head, and then said. "I don't give a flying fuck what your Master says." She is a bad girl, Master!" she squeaks. "She is a bad, naughty girl!"

Tom gives a dark chuckle. "Yes, she is, isn't she?" he says in a smooth voice that makes Ginny shiver. She can feel Draco's warm breath on the back of her neck as he brings his free hand up to wrap around her stomach. It calms her down. "She's probably off hiding in her bedroom. Find her and bring her to me."

"Yes'm Master." Wendy squeaks. Two pops are heard again as the two leave the hallway.

Ginny lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I hate it here." She whispers in the darkness.

"Me too."

Draco doesn't release his arm from her body and she doesn't let go of his hand. She turns around to face him and she can just make out the contours of his face from the light that's creeping in from the cracks and key hole from the door. "I should get going."

He nods his head but doesn't let go. "Ginny," he says quietly. He lets go of her hand and touches her hair. "Why did you save me that day?"

"I already told you." She says.

"I know, but there has to be something else. Another reason why?" he asks desperately, just so he can get justification for what he's feeling now.

"I just felt like I had to." She says quietly. "I knew I'd never forgive myself if I didn't."

He nods his head tightly. "I want to see you again." He says, without thinking. "I want to talk to you more. Maybe we can become friends?" He's being honest, there's something about her. She's not as hard or cynical as the girls he knows and he's attracted to that.

He almost kisses her again and his clean smell intoxicates her brain. She is attracted to him, even though she shouldn't be. He's Draco Malfoy for god sakes. "No, I can't talk to you." She says and with a struggle she gets away from him and opens the door.

She squints against the harsh light and runs down that hallway. Draco slumps against the wall in the broom closet and shakes his head. She is turning him in to some soft weakling. He doesn't like it, he can't explain it, and he can't help it. What is he suppose to do? She's the Dark Lord's girl now, and he would rather kill his toys then share them with anyone else.

"Fuck." He says before hitting the wall and walking away.

X

Ginny lets Wendy find her in one of the down stairs bathroom. "Oh, yous is going to be in trouble!" states the little elf triumphantly.

Ginny resists the urge to kick it as she follows the ugly thing to Lord Voldemort's study. He's sorting through papers on his desk when she enters. He looks up and smirks at her. "Well, there is the little hell cat." He turns to the small elf, whose scowling at Ginny. "Where did you find her?"

"I was in the bathroom." Interrupts Ginny. "Heaven forbid I go to the restroom without help." She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Wendy said she was a bad girl, Master!" Wendy squeaks. "Miss Genevra don't respect Master, Sir."

Tom's dark smirk widens. He stands up and walks to the front of his desk, leaning his back against it. "She really doesn't, does she?" he asks and the elf nods its head vigorously. Ginny rolls her eyes. "What do you suggest we do with her?"

His amusement is clearly written on his face and his eyes never leave Ginny's but Wendy takes the question totally seriously. "Bad girls like Miss Ginevra need to be punished." Ginny snorts and turns away but Wendy keeps going. "When Wendy was little, Wendy's Mama used to spank her if shes be bad!"

"Oh, good Lord." Says Ginny, rolling her eyes once again at the stupid little elf.

"Are you referring to me?" asks Tom with a laugh in voice. He takes a step closer to her, his eyes darkening. "You can leave." He says to the little elf, who glares at Ginny before popping away. "What do you think, my little love?" he asks huskily. "Should I spank you for being bad?"

She refuses to answer that question. "Can I go now?" she asks irritably.

"Of course not." He pulls her to him tightly.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" she asks fiercely. "You are the Dark Lord after all. Shouldn't you be planning your next mass murder, or maybe throwing babies into fires?"

He laughs, it's very unpleasant. "My, you are feisty today." He pulls her to his desk and sits her on top. "I am a very busy man, you are right about that… but I can make time for my favorite little pet. I know you miss me terribly when I'm not around."

She scowls at him and he smirks. "You are delusional."

"And I also control everything about you." He says with a smile. "Open your legs and I want you to kiss me as I kissed you last night."

She takes a deep breath before doing what he says, knowing there will be no way around it. She brings her hands up to his dark hair and runs her fingers through it. She opens her mouth and deepens the kiss with a soft moan that makes him push in closer to her. She opens her legs to accommodate him like he wanted. He is actually a skilled kisser, surprisingly great, actually. With her eyes closed she imagines he's some one else. Some one with blond hair and silver eyes.

She opens her eyes quickly at that thought, almost troubled by it. Tom smirks at her. "Good girl." He says, before kissing her again and removing her clothes. Images of black hair and blond hair race through her mind as he takes her. It's confusing and whatever he's doing feels wonderful so she keeps her eyes closed and refuses to open her mouth because she doesn't known which name she'd scream out if she did.

Eventually he collapses on top of her, breathing heavily into her ear. "I have a surprise for you." He says, his breath tickling the skin of her neck.

"What is it?"

He stands up and pulls out of her. She almost sighs at the feeling of being empty but stops herself. Why would she care? He begins buttoning up his shirt and pulling up his pants. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Eyeing him skeptically as she straightens her dress she frowns. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she asks, with his sick personality she wouldn't pass it by him.

"No, you silly girl." He grabs her hand and Apparates them away.

When Ginny opens her eyes she's in a dark, dank hallway that smells of rust and earth. "Why am I here?" she asks almost fearfully as she looks around her with a chill down her spine.

"This is the dungeons." He says with a smirk as he uses his wand to open the huge metal door in front of them. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

Is he actually going to let her see her friends? She barely lets herself hope. This could be just a twisted game of his. So she remains quiet and follows him into the cell lined hallway. Spider webs hang low from the ceiling and she tries to doge them the best she can. She almost screams out loud when she sees a giant rat cross her path, running into another smelly cell at the end of the hall. She resists the urge to grab Tom's arm, though. She refuses to seek comfort in him.

Tom smirks the whole way as her soft footsteps follow behind him. He wants to totally conquer her and he knows that just forcing her all the time won't work out for what he wants from her. If she likes him, or even learns to love him, than that is a victory…. that is ultimate control. The greatest manipulation. He turns his head to the side and catches a glimpse of her worried little face as she chews on her bottom lip. She is pretty, he will give her that, and soon he'll dominate her completely.

"Here we are." He says smoothly, stopping in front of one of the dark cells.

Ginny steps up to the bars with shaky legs. Peering into the darkness she can barely make out a balled up figure in the corner, illuminated by the torches that line the walls in the hallway. "Who is it?" she asks as she flicks her eyes to Tom who's leaning against the dirty stone wall with his arms crossed.

"One of your dear friends, doll." He says smoothly.

She frowns at him and turns back to the figure in the corner. "Hello?" she says timidly.

The figure rolls over and Ginny jumps, not prepared for that movement. She catches a lock of dirty blonde hair peeking out from the cluster of blankets and she turns to Tom. "Can you open the door?"

He eyes her for a few moments before shaking his head. "No."

"Why not? Luna's in there. I want to talk to her."

He rolls his eyes and looks at her in disgust, like what she was asking was the most disgusting of things. "It's filthy in there. You can talk to her through the bars."

His voice is final so she doesn't press the matter. She gets down on her knees and places her hands on the iron bars. "Luna." She says softly. "Luna, are you alright?"

"Ginny?" comes the light dreamy voice. Instant tears come to Ginny's dark eyes. "Gin, is that you?"

"Oh, yes!" she says excitedly. "Come here so we can talk!" Luna can barely walk. She gets up, still huddled in the covers and limps over to the door. It hurts Ginny's heart to see it and when she sits down in front of her she can't help but tear up again. Luna looks at her with wide blue eyes that look ghostly down here. "Oh, Luna," she says sadly. "Are you alright?"

Luna coughs into her hand. She looks very pale, almost yellow, and her eyes are bloodshot. "I'm fine." She says in a hoarse voice. "How are you?"

A lot better then you, Ginny thinks, but doesn't say. Luna puts her hand around one of the free bars and Ginny puts her own hand around it, trying not to gasp at the coldness. She totally forgets about Tom who's still leaning against the wall, out of Luna's view, studying everything they're saying.

"I'm fine." Answers Ginny finally. "I'm just glad you're alive." She gives her friend a watery smile.

Luna tries to smile back but is unsuccessful. "Barely." She says softly. "but I'm much better off then Colin." She answers lightly. "I can hear him scream in his sleep. I don't know what those Death Eaters did to him."

Ginny narrows her eyes. Draco did that, and Tom was the one ordered it to happen. She shakes her head, not wanting to think about that anymore. She can't think of anything to say right now so she just looks into the endless eyes of her old friend.

"Ginny," Luna starts but is disrupted by another set of coughs. Ginny wishes she could reach in and comfort her through the cell door. "What are you doing down here? How did you get here? Malfoy came to visit me once. Did he tell you?"

Ginny blushes a bit as Tom stands up straight to listen, letting his hands drop to his side. She's not going to tell Luna who else is listening, though. She doesn't want her to become frightened, it doesn't look like her weak body could take it. "No, he didn't," she lies.

"He did, I gave him my necklace to give to you. He said you were being held by you-know-who himself. I think Malfoy has feelings for you. You should have seen the look on his face when he--"

"Luna lets not talk about that." She says panicking as she feel scarlet eyes burn into her skin.

"But why? I'm just letting you know. There was something in his eyes…"

"That's enough." Tom steps away from the wall and grabs Ginny's arm, yanking her up. "Your little reunion is over."

Luna's eyes become bigger as Tom drags Ginny down the hallway. Once outside the door he Apparates them back to his study, letting them land with a pop. She closes her eyes and tries to calm her breathing as his fingers dig into her skin.

"Don't be mad." She tells him, because she doesn't know what else to say.

"Why would I be mad?" he asks with his red eyes glaring into her own. He shakes her arm. "Tell me, why should I be mad at you?"

"I don't know." She says softly, looking at the tapestries on the wall.

"Is that so?" he asks and she nods her head. "Well, let me help you out then. You lied to me."

"About what?" she asks, knowing full well what it is.

"Malfoy was the one who gave you that necklace." He says darkly. She doesn't respond so he pushes her. "You told me you found it!"

He didn't believe her when she said that anyways so she doesn't understand why he's getting so angry about it. "I'm sorry." She says without meaning it.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time."

She looks up at him fearfully then, jumping when the fire cracks behind them in the fore place. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should take that house-elf's advice." He says as he begins removing his belt. She watches him, frozen to her spot. "Turn around and put your hands on the couch."

"Tom, please." She says quietly as she watches him fold the belt in his hands. This seriously can't be happening to her.

"Perhaps this will convince you not to be a bad girl anymore. Now, turn around." She hesitates. "Or do you want me to bring up that weak girl from the dungeons for this? It is her fault, after all. The necklace was hers."

A tear falls down her face and she shakes her head. "No, no I'll do it." She says in a shaky voice before taking a deep breath before turning around, placing her shaking hands on the head of the couch.

"I want you to count." He says coldly as his hand lifts the bottom of her dress, letting it rest at her waist so her backside is totally exposed to him and she clenches her eyes shut when he slides her knickers down to her ankles. "Ready, Ginny?"

He doesn't wait for her answer as the cold leather of the belt hits her. She gasps from the pain. "One…" she says shakily. The belt hits her again, stinging her skin painfully. She jumps and grips the edge of the couch tightly. "Two…" the third time the burn from her skin causes her eyes to water. He's not being gentle at all as he hits her with all his might. "Three…" The next blow causes her to scream.

She gets all the way up to fifteen when a persistent knock bangs on the door. She almost sighs in relief when her dress falls down to cover her and she falls down to her knees, still facing the couch as Tom opens the door.

"What is it?" he asks harshly. The person on the other side doesn't answer and Ginny can feel the person's eyes on the back of her neck. "Well?" he snaps.

"Um, I needed to ask you a question, My Lord."

Ginny's looks at the ground too embarrassed to do much else. She knows that voice, it's Draco. She rubs the side of her arms feeling suddenly cold as she tries to ignore the pain on her body. "Really?" Tom clearly doesn't believe him. "What did you want to ask me?" He spits out hatefully.

When Draco doesn't answer right away Tom turns towards Ginny. "Ginevra," She turns to him with tears in her eyes, refusing to look either of them in the face. He's standing tall by the door with the belt is still in his hands. Draco is beside him, worry flickering in his eyes as he takes her in. "Go to your room… Mr. Malfoy and I need to have a talk."

Ginny stands up and winces at the pain. Tom grabs her as she tries to hurry out of the room and kisses her roughly on the mouth, ravaging his tongue against hers and pulling her tightly against his chest. To hurt her or the other man in the room she doesn't know. He lets her go and walks back to his desk. Her eyes catch Draco's before she leaves and she knows he didn't really have a question to ask… he must have heard her screaming and now he's going to get in trouble for it. On top of what Tom was going to do to him for giving her the necklace and talking to Luna. As she passes him she grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze before dropping it quickly so Tom won't see.

As she limps up to the bed room she makes a decision, if Draco Malfoy comes out of that room alive she swears she will fall in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Lord stands with his back perfectly straight as he surveys the crumpled form by his feet. He cocks his head to the side and taps his wand against his chin thoughtfully.

"You are turning soft, Draco." He states as Draco rolls on his back and inhales deeply. It looks like it hurts him to do it and that pleases the Dark Lord even more. "It's quite disappointing."

Draco opens his mouth to speak but ends up coughing instead. Blood drips from the corner of his mouth and dribbles down his pale cheek. Voldemort kneels down beside him and removes a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He brings it to Draco's face and pats the blood away in a misleadingly kind gesture. Draco knows this is the calm before the storm. Lord Voldemort is a sociopath, and he'll never take pity on anyone.

"I guess I just don't understand…" he trails off, placing the bloodied piece of cloth back in his pocket. "You had so much potential." He says, sounding like a disappointed Father chastising his son. He sighs loudly. "What a waste."

He stands up and lifts his wand. Survival instinct jolts Draco awake and he panics. "Wait." He chokes out, trying to sit up, but failing miserably. "Please, My Lord. Give me another chance."

"Another chance?" He crosses his arms and stares intently at the young man. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Draco closes his eyes and tries not to sound annoyed at his condescending tone. "I am your loyal servant." He says, hating the words even before they leave his lips.

"You call yourself loyal?" Draco nods his head, it hurts to talk. An hour or so of curses will do that to you. "You are not loyal to me Draco Malfoy." He says, his once light tone suddenly turning dark and dangerous. "In the past two days you have proven yourself loyal to only one person and that most definitely isn't me." He starts walking around Draco's limp body like a predator. "Was it that she saved your life? Is that what made you into this pathetic thing you've become? Running around and relaying messages between whimpering little girls, lying to your Lord and Master… is this what she's turned you into?"

He can't answer because he doesn't know how. He can't really say but from this angle right now, looking up the Dark Lord's wand. Draco feels a little resentful of her. If he would have just stayed away from her none of this would have happened. She has done something to him, he's convinced. Embarrassment burns his once proud face and he can't look the Dark Lord in the eyes.

A smirk plays on Voldemort's face. "Look at you now." He says. "Is it really worth it?" He twists the bitter knife a little deeper. "She hates you." Draco looks to him with furrowed brows and Voldemort smiles. "Oh, I know what you've done… she's let you kiss her and I didn't miss that little hand touch before she left earlier. Do you think she could ever really forgive you for what you've done? You betrayed her, Draco. She will do anything to see you dead. She laughs at you behind your back because of how weak you are."

He has to be lying. "That's not true." Mumbles Draco weakly.

"Why would I lie to you?" he answers, Draco chooses not to point out the obvious. "She will be your downfall if you continue to think about her the way you do. Women are very smart creatures… they know how to play with a man's emotions, making them do foolish things they wouldn't normally do."

Draco opens his mouth to protest but knows it's pointless. There's a part in the back of his mind that agrees with what he's being told. He knows he's being manipulated but his tired, weary mind won't let him decipher between who exactly is the cause. Something close to anger rushes through him towards Ginny. Does she even like him? Here he is, suffering because of her and what has she really done to give him any reason to act the way he has? He groans quietly and brings a hand up to his eyes, his head hurts. Why has he been so foolish, so stupid?

Voldemort eyes light up with dark amusement as he studies Draco's reactions. "Perhaps I will give you a chance to redeem yourself to me." He says slowly.

Draco gathers up his strength enough to kneel before his Lord. "I'll do anything." He says with a scratchy voice. Glad that he's not going to be killed today.

"I was hoping you would say that." He says, smirking down. "I hope you won't disappoint me again." He places his wand in his pocket and Draco visibly relaxes.

"I won't, My Lord."

The Dark Lords voice becomes menacing. "Next time I will kill you… and your entire family. So I suggest you try very hard not to."

X

Ginny is lying on her stomach with her feet in the air as she chews on her fingernails. She hasn't seen or heard from anyone other then the annoying house elf for four days. It makes her nervous and it makes her worried. With an exaggerated sigh she flips over on her back and watches the dark canopy above her head. She's been left with nothing but her thoughts and she feels like she may be going crazy.

Her family is all dead and she is worrying about Draco Malfoy? When did that happen? She feels like she should feel terrible for it, but she can't bring herself to. She has to live her life now, not in the past. She taps her fingers nervously against her stomach and closes her eyes. Things were so much easier before she came here. The door creaks open but she doesn't move, figuring she it's the house-elf.

"Are you waiting for me to come ravish you?" says the smooth deep voice that she knows so well. "It pleases me that you take your job as my mistress so seriously."

Her eyes snap open and she jumps up from the bed. Glaring at him. "What do you want, Tom?" she snaps angrily.

"Now, little Ginny, there is no need to be mean." He says with a smirk as he takes a seat by the window. He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it with his wand. "Aren't you going to thank me for being thoughtful and letting you heal these past few days?"

She scowls at him, remembering the pain that still shoots through her when she sits down. He smirks at her and she turns her head away. "What do you want?" she repeats again.

"It is not wise to talk to me in such a way, my sweet. You know what I'm capable of." He says dangerously and she shivers. "Come here." Reluctantly she makes her way over to him and eyes his smirk wearingly. He grabs her hand, forcing her to his on his lap. "What have you been doing in my absence?" he questions lightly.

She turns her head away from the smoke and tries not to cough. "Nothing."

"That's too bad." He says as he inhales deeply and lets out more white smoke by her face. "We're going to have to find you hobby now aren't we? How do you feel about knitting?" he's joking, he's playing with her so she glares at him. "Or," he continues as his hand goes to the hem of his skirt. "Your hobby could just be thinking of ways to please me all day."

"Stop." She says quietly as his hand works its way up her thigh.

"Why would I do such a thing like that?"

Her mind races desperately trying to find a way out of doing_ that_ with him. So she says the first thing that comes to her mind, the only thing woman have that men don't. "I can't… not this week." She says with a blush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" he asks as his face comes down to kiss her neck.

She pushes his shoulder back and his grip on her becomes tighter. He's becoming angry. "It's just I can't… it's that time… you know…" she says shyly.

He sits back and studies her face for a few moments, letting his hand come out from under her skirt. Realization dawns in his eyes. "Oh," he says lightly as he places his cigarette in the ash tray on the table. His hand comes up to caress her face. "We'll just have to improvise, won't we?"

"What do you mean?" she asks nervously.

He watches her mouth as his eyes cloud over with lust. He runs his thumb over her lips. "You'll just have to use this pretty little mouth of yours."

That was not what she wanted to hear. Her face flushes scarlet and she gulps loudly. "I…" she's desperate now. "I don't know how." She says lamely. Knowing that her attempts at getting out of this are pointless.

He smirks at her again. "I'll walk you through it." He says deeply. "Get on your knees." She hesitates a moment before doing what he says. He watches her totally amused by her distress and turned on by how timid she's being. "Unzip my pants." With shaky fingers she frees his erection, silently cursing herself for doing this. Looking straight at the thing that caused her so much pain and shameful pleasure.

"Ginny," his voice brings her out of her thoughts and she looks up to him. "I believe you know what to do from here."

His fingers thread through her hair and move her head down to his member. She slams her eyes shut and pretends she's doing this for someone else. Anyone but him. It's too personal; it's too close to be doing it with someone as evil as he is. She tries not to gag as she uses her mouth to pleasure him and it feels like hours before his fingers tighten in her hair.

"I want you to swallow everything I give you." He says in a voice lightly strained.

She wants to bite him but knows nothing good would come out of that. So she just focuses on getting this over with so she can go brush her teeth. Finally she feels his body tense as he releases himself into her mouth with a soft sigh. She swallows like he wants her to and she pulls back, looking at the floor. Embarrassed and ashamed at what she does for him. Her family would be disgusted with her, if they were alive.

He places his fingers under her chin and forces her to look at him. He's smirking and she hates him a little bit more. "Good girl." He says with a smile. "You should be happy… We're going out tonight."

"Where are we going?" she asks, almost fearfully.

"It's a surprise."

She frowns. She hates his surprises.

X

"What is this place?" she asks nervously as Tom takes the cloak from her shoulders.

"Malfoy Manor." He answers as he drops the cloaks on a house-elf. Ginny freezes and stares around the richly decorated sitting room. She doesn't know what happened to Draco. "Don't worry," he says, picking up on her worry. "Your lover boy isn't dead… but after tonight I'm sure you'll wish he was." He says cryptically.

With a hand on her back he walks her into a large dinning hall where there are twenty people seated around a long, dark table. They all stand and bow their heads as they walk to their seats. Tom sits at the head of the table with Ginny to his right. He smirks and allows everyone to sit down. Ginny looks down at her plate, not wanting to see the sly smiles from the Death Eaters. They all think it's quite a joke that the Dark Lord uses Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend the way he does.

"Ginevra," it's Tom. She looks up to him from the corner of her eyes. He has a glass of dark wine in his hands and he's smiling at her. "Aren't you going to greet our host?"

She looks across the table to find a very smug looking Lucius Malfoy eyeing her up and down. She almost scowls but stops herself. "Hi, Mr. Malfoy."

She says flatly. Her eyes shift to the seat beside him where a beautiful blonde woman is sipping her drink and beside her is Draco. Her heart fills with relief to see him well but he doesn't look to her. He avoids her gaze altogether but she's too happy to notice.

"Why, Miss Weasley." She turns back to Lucius' smooth drawl. "I'm sure you're making your parents proud."

She's caught off guard by the rude comment and her face flushes as people around the table laugh. Resisting the urge to throw something at him, she sits a little straighter. "I'm sure they're happy that I'm alive." She says solidly, turning away from him. Tom cocks his head to the side a smiles at her. She quickly looks down at her plate, not liking it when he looks at her like that.

They eat their dinner and she is left alone by the other guests with the occasional word from Tom. She keeps on trying to catch Draco's eye, but he says nothing to no one and his face is trained on his plate. She takes a drink from her water glass and coughs when it goes down the wrong way. Draco finally looks up and she's taken aback by the cold indifference she sees in his eyes. It's like he's a different person.

When everyone is finished eating they are all ushered into a strange empty room. Ginny doesn't like the way the stone walls look and the fact that there are no windows. It makes her nervous and a chill goes down her spine. She takes an unconscious step closer to Tom and he smirks. The rest of his Death Eaters take their places, forming a circle. They all remove their wands and Ginny looks around fearfully.

"This isn't for you, doll face." Tom reassures her. He calls out to Lucius. "Bring them out, Malfoy."

Lucius disappears and Ginny watches with wide eyes as he returns with three dirty people chained together. Her heart stops beating for a few moments when she realizes who they are. Luna, Colin, and Hannah Abbot are thrown on the marble floor in the center of the circle.

Ginny looks to Tom helplessly, wanting to run over to them. "What are you going to do?" she asks desperately.

He looks at her then and raises an eyebrow. "I'm not going to do anything." He says.

A black cloak steps out towards her friends and Ginny turns her head to watch. Draco raises his wand and points it directly at the battered and bruised Colin. "Crucio." He says solidly.

Colin begins twitching around on the ground and the chains around his arms and legs rattle. Luna and Hannah watch with dazed eyes as this happens, too tired to move. Ginny begins crying. "Stop it." She says quietly, the pain in her chest becoming too much to bare. Why is he doing this? "Stop it!" she says louder and goes to tackle him but Tom's arm around her waist stops her.

"You are not going anywhere." He says in her ear.

She sniffs loudly as Colin stops convulsing on the floor. Draco turns his wand to Luna. His face is blank and cold like he has no emotions what so ever. He shoots another curse at her blonde haired friend and Ginny's body becomes limp as she listens to her screams.

"Make him stop." She says quietly. "Please, Tom." She whispers so the others won't hear.

"This is his decision." Tom says against her neck. Anger flairs in her at her position and the fact that she trusted Draco. She never really knew him. What was she thinking?

The other Death Eaters start cheering as he curses Hannah. "Kill them!" they yell. Ginny feels like she may be sick. "Kill the traitors!"

Blood is coming from Hannah's ears and Ginny feels completely useless. She turns in Tom's arms and buries her head in his chest to get away from it. "Please, make him stop." She says again, hoping to tap into Tom's human side. If he still has one.

"Draco." The people quiet down as their Lord speaks and Draco drops his wand. He turns around to face them and Ginny lifts her head to look at him through her tears. "I believe they've been through enough." A few followers make disappointed sounds. "Kill them or return them to the dungeons. It's up to you."

Tom's scarlet eyes look deeply into Draco's silver ones. Ginny watches the blond man in front of her with hope in her heart. He's not as hateful as these other people. He will let them live, she's convinced. Draco's eyes flick to her and he glares hatefully. He turns his back on her and lifts his wand, shooting green light from the tip of his wand. Her three friends fall dead to the ground and even though the room is noisy with voices Ginny can't hear anything. She's been betrayed again, by him.

"Oh, how unfortunate." Comes the soothing voice by her ear. "I didn't think he had it in him."

The arm around her waist loosens and she steps away from Tom's embrace. Slowly, like in a daze she walks to the center of circle where the lifeless bodies of her friends lay. She kneels down beside them and looks into their open glassy eyes. She's seen death before. She's seen the bodies of her loved ones but these were the only people she had left in the world, and now they're gone and she's alone. She ignores everyone in the room and with shaky fingers she reaches out and closes their eyelids. She's pretty sure she'll never be able to forget their blank dead stare for the rest of her life.

She sits back on her knees and lets silent tears fall down her face. She's too much in shock to make any noises. Footsteps bring her out of her daze and she looks up to Draco who's slowly backing away from her, his wand still loosely gripped in his hand. Her eyes lock with his.

"Why did you do that?" she asks helplessly. Not understanding anything about him.

He doesn't say anything, he just stares at her. She stands up and pushes his chest. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." He says spitefully, childishly.

She turns her back on him and stomps over to Tom who was watching their exchange closely. "Will you give them a proper funeral?" she asks him when she reaches him.

"Of course." He says in a false light voice as he sends a pleased smirk to Draco.

She nods her head and breaths in a very shaky breath. The only predictable thing is the man right in front of her, right now. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Let's go home then."

Home… she's pretty sure she'll never have a place to call home again.


	6. Chapter 6

Is it braver to die or to live? Ginny can't decide which would be the noble thing to do right now. All of her friends and family are dead, so there really isn't anything to live for… but would they want her to die? She chews her nails nervously thinking about it. Maybe she's the only one who could stop this new regime… so she should stay alive and try to fight them. Is she even that strong? Tears fall down her face. Her parents were right… she is too young to handle this war.

"Ginevra." It's _him _she rolls her eyes before turning to him. He's standing in the doorway, smirking at her. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Well, here I am."

He takes out a black cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it with his wand. Ginny scowls at him, wishing he'd get lung cancer. "Yes," he says eyeing her up and down. "There you are." He walks closer into the room and her back stiffens. "Are you still upset?"

"Of course I'm still upset." She says spitefully. Standing up with her hands on her hips. He smiles at her like he would a child and she stomps her foot. "You just sat back and watched while someone killed my friends!"

"Did you expect me to step in?" he asks smoothly. "Did you really think I would stop it?"

She almost says yes but then she knows what the truth really is. He's the dark lord. He wouldn't do anything nice for anyone. She crosses her arms and looks away. "No."

"Then I don't see why that bothers you."

"They were my friends." She says quietly, knowing that won't do anything to him. He never had any real friends. "They were the only people I had left."

"You have me." He says with a smile.

"Well, I feel sorry for myself then."

He laughs at that and Ginny frowns. "You make me smile, Ginny." He leans against the dresser beside him and flicks some ashes on the floor. "I'm going to be gone for about a month."

She looks to him with a tilt of her eyes brows. "Really?"

He smiles. "I know you must be so upset because I can't take you with me… but I'll send you some company to fight of your boredom… How does that sound?"

"What kind of company?" she asks suspiciously. She's happy that he's leaving but his idea of 'company' is totally different then hers.

"A few girls." He says, sitting on the edge of a side table and shaking his ashes to the floor, while crossing his arms. "Actually they say they know you well."

"Who is it?" she asks impatiently. He raises an eyebrow at her tone and she turns her head. "Will you tell me?" she asks softer.

"You'll see." He says slyly and then his face becomes serious again. "It would be wise not to say anything stupid or do anything foolish around them. They will tell me and I will hold it against you when I get back."

"Why don't you just swipe all my memories and turn me into some vegetable if you don't want me to do anything like a normal person would."

He smirks and she wishes she could smack him. "That wouldn't be any fun. I enjoy bossing you around." He eyes her a few moments. "Come here and give me a kiss. I'll be gone for so long and I know you'll miss me."

Reluctantly she walks towards him and places her hands on his chest. She leans up to give him a soft kiss but his fingers tangle in her hair and he pulls her closer to his body. He has other ideas and he kisses her deeply, almost painfully. She almost rolls her eyes… and she almost wants to cry. He is so ridiculous.

When he finally pulls back there's a smirk on his face. "You always taste so good."

"Because I brush my teeth." She says spitefully.

He laughs again, but it's hollow. "I can appreciate you're wit, little one. But…" he starts pulling her hair, making her cry out. "Do try to be a little nicer to me. I like it when you're sweet."

She nods her head. "Ok, Tom." She says tightly.

He loosens one hand from her hair and runs his fingers over her lips. "What will you do while I'm gone?" he asks lightly, watching her mouth.

She inhales deeply before giving him an answer he'd want to hear. "Think about how much I miss you." She says, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

He smirks. "Nice try." He says to her attempt of being 'nice' to him. "One day you'll mean those words." He says very seriously and she watches him leave the room promising herself to not make his statement the truth.

X

Daphnee Greengrass pins up her blonde hair and puts her underwear back on. Draco watches her dress from the bed with his hands propped up behind his head. "Where are going?" he asks, not even bothering to cover himself up.

"I am going on my new assignment." She says with a smirk, buttoning her blouse and zipping her skirt. "Straight from the Dark Lord himself."

"What do you have to do?" he asks, not really caring in the least bit. He doesn't really like her very much. She's just always willing to help him unwind when he needs it.

"You would never guess." She says, turning around and smiling at him. "I'm getting paid so much money to basically do nothing."

"Elaborate." He says annoyed that she's carrying the conversation out.

She crawls on all fours all the way up to his body and tries to kiss his lips but he turns away. She pouts and then sits back on her knees sighing. "Well," she says sharply. "basically I have to hang out with his new little mistress."

Draco narrows his eyes when he looks at her. "What?"

"Pansy and Astoria are doing it too." She shrugs and steps off the bed to toe into her shoes. "He said he wants us to keep her company. Isn't that funny?" she asks and then laughs. "I don't know what we're supposed to talk to her about. Didn't she use to live on a farm or something? I don't know anything about pigs."

He pretends to smirk. "I don't know what he sees in her." she says, standing up and walking to the mirror to fix her hair again. "I get the whole 'I'm fucking Potter's girl' thing but now I think he actually may like her."

"That's impossible." He snaps but she doesn't take note of his defensive tone.

"Yes, I know. She's not even that pretty. I guess she has an ok body and her hair is alright… but honestly, she's a Weasley for Christ sakes." Her face scrunches up in disgust. "Ew, what if she became pregnant and had his baby. Could you imagine having to follow a little Weasley bastard with ginger hair?"

Draco stands up quickly and pulls on his pants. He doesn't know why this is bugging him so much. He really doesn't. He burned that bridge to Ginny when he killed her friends. She'll never forgive him but that doesn't stop him from being jealous over her situation with his Lord.

She smirks into the mirror. "Though, today should be fun. He said to tell him if she did anything bad so I imagine she gets punished pretty hard from him. I imagine the Dark Lord is a sadist. A little whore like Weasley probably likes it" She laughs out loud.

"Don't call her that." He snaps and she gives him a strange look. "You don't know her."

"Neither do you." He nods his head tightly and turns away. "Anyways." She says, watching him closely and turning back to her reflection. "I bet we could get her in a lot of trouble even if she doesn't talk to us."

"I suggest you don't do that." He says menacingly. When she lifts an eyebrow he continues. "If he finds out you're lying he'll kill you." He says, not really caring about her but knowing Ginny would get in big trouble.

She shrugs her shoulders again like it wouldn't be a big deal. "Wish me luck." She says, kissing his cheek and walking out the door. He watches her go with a frown on her face, feeling something strange in his chest. He throws on the rest of his clothes and follows behind her.

X

"Hi." She says awkwardly as the three other girls filter into the room and seat themselves on the stupid pink couches. Tom made a "girl room" for her that looks more fitting for a five year old child then a woman. "Um, I'm Ginny." she introduces herself having never really talked to these other girls before. If she's stuck for two hours in this room with them then she might as well be pleasant.

Pansy Parkinson snorts and crosses her legs. "Yes, we know who you are." Ginny face flushes and sits down across from them.

They introduce themselves and demand wine from one of the house-elves in the room. Ginny watches them almost fearfully. They begin talking among themselves, totally ignoring her existence. So she sits back and entertains the idea of telling Tom how mean they were to her but she throws that thought away. He over reacts to everything.

"Oh, Daphne." Astoria, her little sister gives her a sly smile. "You missed a button." She says pointing to the silk blue blouse she's wearing.

Pansy smirks and takes a drink of wine. "Who were you with this afternoon?"

Daphne buttons the missed button and smiles coyly. "Malfoy sent me an owl last night. We had dinner... and breakfast."

"And something else." Snorts Astoria and they all laugh. Ginny frowns and fingers the glass in her hands. She hates Draco. "Malfoy is a good lover." She says wistfully and the rest of girls agree.

Ginny is disgusted. "Is he?" she snaps, coming out of her shell and shocking the others by actually talking. It's her play date after all.

"Yes," says Daphne, watching her very closely, having witnessed Draco's strange out break earlier. "He's very… attentive." The other girls giggle knowing and Ginny scowls.

She stands up and leans against the wall, looking out of window. "Draco Malfoy is nothing but a dirty liar." She says hatefully. Images of him kissing her and then killing her friends swarm in her mind. "He's foul." She says, downing the whole glass of wine.

"That's what we love about him." Pansy answers. "And the fact that he's bloody rich."

"Of course you don't have to worry about money anymore. Do you, Weasley?" Astoria asks lightly. Ginny turns towards her and furrows her brows. "Since, you know, you pleasure the Dark Lord every night... your life must be smooth sailing."

She chooses not to answer that. She's just trying to make her uncomfortable and it's working. "I bet he likes to be in control." Pansy cuts it with a cruel smirk on her face as Ginny's face turns a deeper shade of red. "Does he hold you down?"

"I bet he ties her up."

"He probably makes her…"

"I am standing right here!" she yells, making them all jump. She puts down her glass and walks out of the room. She doesn't care I she gets in trouble. She doesn't want to sit in there anymore.

As she huffs angrily down the hallway Daphne falls back into her seat with a thoughtful smile on her face. "I think there's something going on with her and Draco." She tells the other girls who immediately snap their heads towards her.

"What?" Pansy says disbelievingly. "That's just… not possible."

"They both are acting funny."

"Of course she's acting funny. She's Ron Weasley's little sister." Pansy snaps.

Daphne shrugs and takes a sip of wine. "I just think we should look out for it."

Meanwhile Ginny is stomping down the hallway, angrily picking out the bobby pins in her hair. She really hates that freaking house elf who does her hair like this. Her eyes narrow dangerously when she sees a head of blond hair on the opposite side of the hallway. He shouldn't be here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks nastily as she continues to stalk to her room.

He seems surprised at first but then he schools his features. "I work here." He says, matching her hateful tone.

"Well get out of my fucking way." She says, pushing his chest and stomping by him. He watches her go with a frown on his face.

"You don't have to act like a bitch." He calls after her, immediately on the defense.

She spins around and pins him with a gaze. "Are you going to murder me if I'm not nice to you? Man-whore." she says hatefully and then stalks away before he has a chance to respond.

He scowls at her. He can't stand being around her but he can't stand not being with her…. he decides that he fucking hates her. When he turns around he's met with the amused raised eyebrows of his old female Slytherin house-mates.

"Well, that was interesting." Daphne smirks. Raising her glass to him in a mock salute.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny has refused to go to any more of her "play dates" with those three Syltherin girls. She doesn't really care what Tom will do to her. Instead she's been spending her time sleeping and flipping through random books and magazines.

"Miss!" Ginny rolls her eyes and pretends like she didn't hear Wendy. She really hates her. "Miss, yous gots to get out of this bed."

"Why?" she snaps, sitting up and letting the covers fall to her lap. "Why do I have to get out of bed?"

"Because it's not good for yous to be in bed all day!" she says, tugging on the covers and attempting to get Ginny out of bed. "Yous to wake up or I's tell the Master you be bad while he gone!"

Ginny bolts upright and stands quickly just so she can kick the little elf across the room. "I hate you so much!" she yells as the house-elf scowls and shakes her crooked finger at her.

To hell with Hermione and S.P.E.W campaign! She hates that freaking house-elf. Aren't they supposed to serve people properly?

"I's let Master know you be misbehavin' again!"

"Well, I will tell your Master to give you clothes!" she says with her hands on her hips. She realizes she's arguing with a house-elf but she doesn't care. "Now go away!"

"You's gonna be in trouble when the Master gets home!" Wendy yells back in her annoying little voice and apparates away.

"Learn proper English!" Ginny calls after it leaves and then crosses her arms with a loud huff.

After a few moments of angrily breathing she runs a frustrated hand through her hair and decides since she's out of bed she might as well go for a walk. She doesn't even bother getting dressed, she stays in her satin night slip as she opens the door and storms down the hallway. Everything about this place she can't stand.

She stops to look out one of the large windows onto the grounds. It's so foggy out today that she can barely see a thing, that's just another thing that pisses her off. She places her hair over her shoulder and begins braiding it. So she has something to do with her hands because she just may punch the wall from her frustration.

"Did you miss me?" A deep voice behind her questions.

"It hasn't been a month yet." She nearly whines, refusing to face him.

A hand comes up and touches her hair and she closes her eyes. "I thought I would come back early and check up on you." He says lightly and she knows he's smirking. "I heard that you didn't enjoy the little play dates I set up for you."

She turns around to face him so he'll stop caressing her hair like she was some kind of pet. She crosses her arms. "No, I didn't, but you knew I wouldn't. Didn't you?"

He merely raises an eyebrow at her and rakes his eyes up and down her body. "Why are you wearing that?" he asks with a slight edge to his voice as his scarlet eyes narrow.

She looks down at her silk night slip and back up to him. "I didn't feel like getting dressed." She says kind of uncomfortably because of the way he's glaring at her.

"That barely covers your ass." He says hatefully, taking a step closer to her.

"You bought it for me." She says quietly, nervously fiddling with her fingers. She liked it so much better when he was gone.

"Yes, I did. So you could wear it in front of me." He says grabbing her arm and forcing her to walk with him. "Other men work here, you little fool. Did any of them see you?"

"No, I don't think so…"

He stops his pissed off walking and pushes her against a wall. "I'm the only one that can look at your body like this." He says his eyes boring into hers. She nods her head and looks away from him. She didn't think the slip was _that_ revealing. He sighs and brings a hand up to her face. "Did I startle you?"

"No." she lies in a tight voice.

"Right," he says with a smirk as his hand settles on her neck "I'll only be here for the night before I have to leave again. So let's makes the most of it, shall we?"

"I have a headache."

He laughs in her face at that and kisses her neck. "Like that's ever stopped me before."

He runs his fingers over her mouth as he sucks on her pulse point and she wants to roll her eyes. "By the way," he starts against her skin. "That Greengrass girl told me you were being disrespectful to them and to me the one time that you did decide to speak with them."

"That's not true!" Ginny snaps her eyes to his and frowns. "They were being mean to me." She says like a little girl trying to get them into trouble. "Tom, they were saying terrible things about you."

"Like what?" he asks with an amused tilt of his eyebrow.

"Well," she looks away. "Well, okay, they didn't actually say anything terrible about you." She says unable to properly lie. "but they were being mean to me by talking about the things you probably did to me."

"The things I probably did to you?" he repeats questionably.

She blushes. "Yes, sexually…"

He smirks again and leans down to kiss her. "They're just jealous."

Again she wants to roll her eyes. He doesn't understand anything. A strange little moan escapes her lips as his hands come up to caress her breasts. For someone who was so angry for her wearing her pajamas outside of the bedroom he sure isn't shy about feeling her up in the hallway.

This is her life now and with a jolt she realizes how she's allowed herself to become accustomed to it. She has nothing left to live for. Everyone she ever loved or cared about is dead. She groans, he mistakes it for a moan and rubs his hips against hers. She tries to push his shoulders but he barely moves. She can't kill herself, she's not that brave… but if she makes him angry enough he'll kill her… that idea doesn't sound too bad.

He goes to kiss her mouth but she bites his lower lip and pushes his chest. "What are you doing?" he snaps dangerously, gathering her wrists in one of his strong hands and pinning it above her head. A bit of blood stays on his lip where her sharp teeth cut his skin.

She smirks and tries to bring her knee up between his legs but he blocks it before she could reach her destined area. He lets go of her wrists and smacks her hard across the face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hisses angrily.

She turns to face him again and smacks him back. His head barely moves but a red spot forms on his pale cheek. He looks like he's going to murder her.. good… She goes to do it again but he grabs her hand and throws her cross the hallway. Her back hits a side wall and she falls down to her knees.

"You crazy little bitch." He sneers, walking up to her and kicking her side.

She falls down on all fours and coughs. He goes to kick her again but she grabs his ankle and twists so he falls down too. "You're disgusting." She says in an attempt to taunt him.

While he's trying to regain his composure she quickly stands to her feet but he's on her in a second, tackling her to the ground and flipping her around so she'll face him. "You have made a very big mistake." He says dangerously as he yanks her hair so she'll look at him.

"What are you going to do Tommy boy?" she taunts. She frees her arm and punches him hard in the face. "Are you going to kill me?"

He straddles her body to gain more strength against her and pins her hands to the side of her head. He spits blood out to the side of her body and then glares hatefully down at her. "Feeling a little feisty today?" he says with a smirk that pisses her off. He's not supposed to be amused; he's supposed to be mad.

He's supposed to kill her.

"You're pathetic." She says and he raises an eyebrow. She kicks her legs trying to get him off of her but he lets go of one of her hands and smacks her again. He grabs her hand when she tries to hit him.

"Keep fighting." He says with a smirk, coming down closer to her face. "I do enjoy it."

He does, she can feel it. He's insane. He dips his head like he wants to kiss her again but she turns her head. "I will bite you."

"Will you?" he questions lightly as he goes down to kiss her lips but at the last minute turns to place harsh kisses down her jaw, leaving his blood all over her skin.

"Get off of me!" she yells as her plan back fires.

He lets go of her but his body is so much heavier that she can barely move. His hands come up and grasp the top of her night slip and with one quick movement he rips it down the front. She gasps as his head extends down to her breast. He sucks and bites at her and she whimpers. She brings her hands up to his hair and pulls as hard as she can, causing him to bite harder. Ginny mentally kicks herself for this plan and arches her back to throw him off while trying to push at his shoulder.

What can she say to him that would really rile him up? That would really make him mad? He moves to her other breast while keeping her pinned down with his body and a hand comes up to tangle in her hair while the other goes down between her legs. Did Harry say something about him? About his family? He wasn't even a pureblood. His mother was but his father was a muggle. That was it.

"I don't want you to touch me." She says as he kisses and sucks his way up to her neck while his hand pushes aside the thin barrier of her knickers.

"I rather like touching you." He says into her ear and then bites down on her ear lobe. She brings a hand up and scratches her fingernails down his cheek, leaving red bloody marks on his perfect face. He smiles and thrusts his hips painfully into her to show just how much he wants her. "I will have you."

"I don't want to be touched by a dirty half blood like you." She says with more venom then she thought possible.

He pulls his hand back and sits up on his elbows to look at her through narrowed eyes. "What did you just call me?" he whispers hatefully.

"I called you exactly what you are. A dirty halfblood." She says with smirk.

Her face is hard as he glares at her and then something changes in his expression and he smiles down at her. "Oh, my little Ginny, you will be apologizing for that by the time I'm through with you."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks hopefully.

He laughs at her. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

She's about to answer but footsteps start to come from the end of the hall. They both snap their heads to the noise and with out warning Tom stands up and grabs her, forcing her to stand as well.

"Let's take this somewhere else, love."

He keeps a bruising grip on her wrist as he drags her to the bedroom. She doesn't even cry, this is her fault anyways. He slams the door with his foot when they finally reach their destination and he throws her roughly down on the bed. She tries to get but he's too quick for her and they wrestle each other for a few minutes in the tangling sheets, tearing clothes and clawing skin before finally Tom gets the upper hand. He watches her face as he unbuckles his pants, not feeling the need to remove any other article of clothes, and pecks her quickly on the lips.

"Be a doll and open your legs for me." He says against her lips. She twists her body to get away from him and his tightens his hold on her arms. "Okay, if this is the way you want it." Is all he says as he stands up and smacks her again.

That smack must have been harder, or it could be that she is exhausted from fighting him, but her reaction time is slower. She can feel blood in her mouth as she slowly turn her head back to him and he roughly throws her legs apart with his hands on her knees. He tears her panties from her body and throws them over his shoulder before settling down on top of her again. She closes her eyes tight to fight the head ache that's coming on.

"Look at me." He says light as he positions himself at her entrance. "Look at me!" he yells after she doesn't respond.

Slowly she opens her lids to look into his eyes. She had thought he was going to be horribly rough with her at this point but to her surprise he slowly starts to enter her. She can feel him intimately, inch by inch as he goes into her body. Her breathing becomes heavier and her face flushes when she notices how easy it was for him. She was already wet. His eyes never waver from hers and once he's fully inside of her he stops moving totally and touches her face softly with his fingers.

"You are nothing, Ginevra." He says but she says nothing as she stares into his scarlet eyes. "You are nothing and you are worthless with out me."

She's almost hurt by his words and tears sting her eyes for the first time when she realizes a part of her believes his words. When he sees her first tear fall he starts moving slowly, in and out of her, with long, deep strokes. He watches her facial expressions closely and almost smiles when she touches his shoulders, with out trying to hurt him.

"I can make you something." He whispers, with his lips by her ear. "I could make you great, Ginny. All you have to do is be mine."

For someone who has nothing to live for those words are pretty temping. But she won't give into him. Instead she lets him kiss her and when she cums she yells out his name.

X

"In the hallway! Can you believe it, Draco?" Pansy rolls her eyes and narrows them at Draco again. "It's bad enough that he's keeping that little blood traitor around but to touch her like that out in the open. It's foul."

Draco turns his head away from her and pretends like he doesn't care. Pansy, one of his oldest friends and first lover, floo'd over to his home about an hour ago to rant about Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord shagging in the hallway of his home. She had been the person walking down the hallways when it was happening and saw him lying on top of her, kissing her neck. This all happened two weeks ago and she was still ranting about it.

"What do you think about all of this?" she asks, pissed that Draco doesn't seem to be listening.

"I don't like it either." He says honestly while downing a glass of firewhiskey.

Suddenly Pansy blue eyes turn cold as she studies him. "What exactly is going on between you and that little weasel?" she asks harshly, Draco raises an eyebrow at her. "Daphne seems to think there is something."

"Daphne is a stupid whore who doesn't know when to shut her mouth." He answers hatefully, while standing up to fill another glass.

Pansy crosses her legs and watches his back closely. "She saved your life, didn't she?" she asks, referring to Ginny.

"Yes," Is his short answer as he pours more whiskey into his glass. "and I still hate that bitch." He says hatefully. His real anger mixing with his need to cover up what he really thinks in front of his friend.

She smirks at him when he sits back down. "Good to know you're still as selfish and ungrateful as ever." She replies, her suspicions dead for now. Her eyes flick to the clock on the wall. "Are you going to the meeting tonight?"

He scowls at her stupidity. "Of course I'm going. I can't just not go, Pansy."

"Right." She says with a sigh and then stands up. "I have to go get ready then. I suppose I'll see you there." She goes to leave but then turns again with a hateful look on her face. "I hope he doesn't bring the weasel tonight, I don't think my stomach could handle it."

He doesn't answer her and barely acknowledges her goodbye. After a few moments of reflection he stands up to retrieve his death eater's robes and apprates to their new meeting place. The Ministry of Magic.

Most of the people are already in their spots when he enters the dark paneled room. Pansy is going to be late he thinks before settling into his spot and putting down his hood. He spots the Dark Lord across the large room, talking to a woman with red hair. Talking to Ginny. Draco looks away again and pretends not to notice.

He still watches from the corner of his eyes and his full attention falls on her when she nods her head at what ever the dark haired man said and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Where did she just go? He shakes his head and tells himself that he doesn't care. His attention falls back on the Dark Lord as he steps into the middle of the circle and begins his speech.

He gives people their new assignments and tells of his plans to hurt the muggles by making them turn on themselves, causing wars and when they are at their weakest they will strike. Draco's attention focuses else where as the Dark Lord speaks to Theodore Nott's father about new defensive spells being developed so he looks around to make sure no one is looking before slipping out of the room.

He doesn't know why he did it. He really doesn't and as he walks down the hallways and randomly looks into rooms he tells himself he's doing it just to do it. At the end of the hall and in the former Minister of Magic office is Ginny, sitting on the desk and facing away from him.

"Tom, I thought you said the meeting would be longer…" she says, turning around and then she immediately scowls. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry I'm not your precious Tom." He sneers, not knowing why exactly he's closing the door.

She stands from her spot on the desk and places her hands on her hips. "Get out of here."

"Why?" he asks snidely, taking slow steps towards her. "You seem to like an audience when you're being fucked."

Her face reddens and she clenches her fists. "Why do you care?" she says hatefully.

He tries to be indifferent by shrugging his shoulders and leaning against the wall but as he speaks he can't take his eyes from her lips. "I don't."

"Then leave me alone. You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me." She says honestly, turning away from him and crossing her arms.

"Why are you here?" he asks, curiously. She wasn't at the meeting. She was just waiting here.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"I think I know why." He says, standing up straighter and walking closer to her. "You're here so when he's done talking to all of us he can come in here so you can stroke his ego a little bit more." He eyes her body bitterly. "Among other things…" he says suggestively and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"What did I do to you?" she asks fiercely. "What did I ever possibly do to you to make you play with me like this?" She walks up to him and looks him square in the eyes. "At least I know where I stand with him." she tells him nodding her head towards the door, towards Tom. "You're nice to me one minute and hateful the next. You tell me you like me and then you declare you hate me. You're worse then he is."

Draco doesn't have any reply to that question and after a few silent moments Ginny looks surprised that she allowed herself to get that close to him.

"Why did you kill them?" she asks softly, rubbing her arms and looking so vulnerable.

"Who?" he questions.

Her face becomes hard again. "You know who. My friends! Luna, Colin, and Hannah. Why did you kill them?"

He shrugs his shoulder and turns away. "Because I had to."

"No you didn't." she says grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her. "No you didn't. You had a choice and you chose to kill them!"

"Is that what he told you?" he sneers hatefully. If he didn't kill her stupid friends he would have been killed, along with his mother and father. "He was going to kill me if I didn't."

"You still had a choice."

"Would you have preferred that I died?"

She looks him in the eyes. "Yes."

"You know what," he starts hatefully. "You're nothing but a blood traitor bitch and I can't stand you."

"Then why are you here?" she asks throwing her hands up. "Just to make my life a little bit miserable then it all ready is."

"No, I came in here just to see what a slut the Dark Lord turned the youngest Weasley into."

Ginny's face turns cold as she picks up a paper weight from the desk and flings it at his head. She always throws things at him. He dodges the heavy object and takes out his wand, knowing she doesn't have hers.

"Kill me, Draco." She says solidly staring at his wand. "Go ahead you pathetic coward."

"I am not a coward." He says flatly with his wand pointed at her chest.

"Of course you aren't." she says sarcastically. "You only kill defenseless people who don't have their wands."

"Shut up."

"I'm sure you're making Daddy proud, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Do you enjoy killing children?"

"Shut up!"

He walks over to her and pushes her against the desk. "Shut up." He snarls again as she looks solidly into his eyes.

"Why? Because the truth bothers you…"

She starts rambling on about other things but Draco doesn't hear her. He's too busy staring at her lips again to care. Why does she affect him like this? She keeps on talking so to shut her up he crashes his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss. There is nothing nice about it and he lets his wand fall to the side as he deepens the kiss and lifts her up on the desk.

He's surprised to find she's kissing him back with equal passion. When he pulls back she smacks him across the face.

"I hate you." She says honestly. He shakes his head and holds her hands to her side as he works his way down to her center. "Don't even think about it, Malfoy." She says as he brings his hands down to work up her skirt. He notices that she doesn't really try to move away from him.

"Don't." she says lightly as he removes her knickers and places his head between her legs, wanting to taste her. Her legs dangle over the edge of the desk and her hands clench in fists at her sides.

"Shut up." He repeats again before running his tongue along her sex.

She arches her back and gasps. "He'll be here soon." She says softly, her edge gone leaving Draco to wonder if she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He makes quick work of her with his mouth and fingers and when he can feel her getting ready he pulls away. "My name." he says as she pants on the desk, she opens her eyes and looks at him quizzically. "I want to hear my name from your lips."

She clenches her eyes shut as he resumes what he was doing to her body. "Draco." She just about whispers. "Oh, Draco…" she sighs and he thinks it may be the best thing he's every heard.

She almost yells, but he covers her mouth with his free hand. Draco, unable to hold himself back any longer stands up and starts to undo his pants.

"No, stop." She says breathlessly, going to sit up. "I hear something…" They both are quiet for a few moments and then he can hear footsteps. "Tom's coming." She says and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, fuck." Draco says panicky, looking around.

She pushes him back and stands up to right her clothes. "You have to hide." She says quickly as the door handle turns. He finds a closet and quickly steps in. "I still hate you." She whispers before turning back around.

He can hear the door open and close. "Who were you talking to?" a smooth deep voice asks.

"No one."

There's a silent pause and Draco holds his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

"No one?" Tom questions back, his eyes glancing around the room. "You were just speaking and moaning to yourself?" he asks suspiciously.

Ginny gulps and her heart beats painfully in her chest. "I was getting bored waiting for you." Is all she tells him.

He watches her through narrowed eyes as she looks anywhere but his face. His eyes flick to the ground and he bends down and picks up Draco's discarded wand. "What's this?" he asks lightly.

"It looks like a wand." She says uncomfortably.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it..." He says, staring at the wood in his hands. "Whose wand is it?"

"I don't know." She says nervously.

"You don't?" She really wishes he would stop playing with her like this. "I think I know whose it is." Her eyes snap to his and he smirks. "I know everything." He says and her stomach drops as her face becomes very hot. "But," he says as he lays the wand on the desk behind them, taking close steps towards her body until she's caged in by the desk and his chest. "If you tell me your decision I just might forget that I know."

She knows what he's talking about. She knows what he wants but can she trust him? "You won't make me actually kill any one will you?" she asks quietly forgetting about Draco. He nods his head. "And you'll let me go where ever I want now?"

He smiles. "Yes, because I could always call you back when I wanted you." He says deeply, his breath on her neck and his hands on her hips. "I want to claim you, officially, Ginevra."

To get away from him, to get out of this room, she'd to anything. No one that she cares about is alive to look down on her for it anyways.

"Alright." She agrees and he smirks down at her and kisses her on the lips. He brings his hands up to fist in her hair and he ravages her mouth. It almost hurts but she knows better then to try to pull back. "Aren't we doing this back in that other room?" she asks when he pulls back, ignoring the stinging of her lips.

"No," he says gently. "I think we can do it in here." He says, his eyes flicking to the closet that Draco is hiding in. "Get on the table."

She hops up on the desk in a similar position that Draco had her in and holds out her arm. He takes her hand and rubs the smooth skin of her fore arm before setting it back down on her lap. She furrows her brows as he does this, thinking that was where he was going to put it.

"Do you want it on my other arm?" she asks nervously.

"Nope." He says light, putting his hands on top of her knees and spreading her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asks panicked, trying to close her thighs but his strong hands don't allow it.

"Why aren't you wearing any knickers?" he asks with a smile as he looks between her legs.

Because Draco took them off and probably threw them somewhere around this room, she thinks but wouldn't dare say. "Tom, what are you doing?" she asks again as he takes out it wand and runs it along her sex. She gasps and tries to move away.

"You should lie back, this is going to burn."

"Where are you putting it?" she asks frightened. She agreed to get his Dark Mark so she could leave him, so she could go wherever she wanted. She agreed to get it on her arm. Not down there.

"Some where to remember me by." His fingers come up to run over the smooth skin of her inner thigh. "I'm just going to put it right here." He says with a smile. "It's much better hidden here then on your arm."

She shakes her head and tries to push his hand away. "No."

"But you already said yes." He says lightly. He stares into her eyes for a fierce moment before she screams and snaps her legs shut. "Wordless magic is fun, isn't it?"

She starts to cry as her skin sizzles. "It hurts." She whispers, touching the ugly black mark on her inner thigh and holding the front part of her dress down to shield herself from him. This was a terrible idea.

"It will hurt more when I summon you."

She looks down and lets tears fall. A hand on her face makes her look up as Tom stares down at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Can I suggest something?" he asks but doesn't wait for a reply. He leans in close to her ear in whispers. "Don't let any else touch you here." He says lightly, moving her hand that's holding down her dress and shoving two fingers inside of her.

She whimpers at his intrusion and lets her head drop to his shoulder her hands grab his wrist, trying to pull him out. "If you do it again I'll be forced to retaliate…" he curls his fingers and rakes them over her sensitive parts. She gasps and lifts her hips to deaden the pressure.

"I'll use my whole fist." He says, bringing up his free hand and showing her what his fist looks like. She lifts her head and looks at his hand with serious expression. He looks back to her. "I don't think that will fit very well… I think it may hurt you." He dips down and kisses her neck. "You'll probably cry."

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his cloak. "You can tell Malfoy to come out of the closet now." He says before kissing her and leaving the room.

Her shoulders slump and her skin hurts as her fingers lightly skim the area where she was just burned. She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Draco sits beside her on the desk. "Why did you do that?" he asks, referring to the mark.

"I didn't want stay in his house anymore." She whispers, touching the area again. "He didn't kill you." She states flatly as she stands up and rights her clothes.

"Not yet."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm leaving now."

He nods his head and turns away. Letting what's between them hang in the air. "He'll call you back soon."

"I know."

"Where are you going to go?"

She shrugs her shoulder and wipes a few tears away. "I don't know."

"You could…" he says and then stops himself. "Well, if you needed a place to stay you could stay with me."

She snorts and starts walking out the door. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he asks fiercely, standing up. "What other options do you have?"

"Kill myself." She answers flatly and then leaves the room.

He watches her for a few moments before he decides that he'll follow her.

X

Draco followed her all the way to her dilapidated childhood home, always staying a few paces behind. It's raining as she steps through the rubble and walks over to one of the intact rooms. Her hair is wild and all around her tear streaked face. He watches her closely as she sits down on an old damp bed.

"This is where I saved your life." She says flatly, burying her head in her hands.

Draco steps out from where he was watching her. Not the least bit surprised that she knew he was there. "Yes." He says softly, having a quiet debate in his mind.

"Draco," she says softly, looking him in the eyes. She looks so sad. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Are you going to hurt yourself?"

"No," she says and he sighs in relief. "I'm going to kill myself."

"You can't do that." He says with his eyes narrowing.

She stands up, suddenly angry. "Why not?" she hisses. "You're just another person telling me what to do!"

"Is it terrible of me to not want you to do that?"

"Yes," she answers walking up to him and pushing him in the chest. "Yes, it is because you're the reason why I'm in this situation to begin with."

"He would have caught you sooner or later." Draco rationalizes with her and himself. "Ginny…" he trails off not knowing what else to say.

"Leave me alone. There's nothing for me here now." They stare into each others eyes for a few moments before Draco's arm burns. His jaw twitches and he grabs his dark mark. "Are you being called?" he nods his head tightly, stepping away from her. "Is he going to kill you?"

"Probably." He answers truthfully. He knows he was there earlier, this is another strike against him.

Ginny lets a sad smile comes to her face. "I'll see you later then." She says and Draco shakes his head, releasing his arm and ignoring the pain.

"What if I gave you something to live for?" he asks, feeling a new kind of hope settle in his chest. He's done blaming her and himself for things. He wants to start over.

She snorts at his corny line and she turns her back on him. "Goodbye, Draco."

"What if I gave you something to live for?" he repeats again as he walks towards her and spins her around so she has to look at him.

"Like what?" she snaps, annoyed that he's not leaving.

He hesitates a moment before grabbing the sides of her face and kissing her. He kisses her with as much passion as he can, trying to convince her. She pushes him back and looks away.

"We don't even like each other."

"That's a lie." He admits. "We're both just too stubborn." He grabs her face so she'll look at him again. "Look, he is going to kill me the first chance that he gets and even though he let you go he's still going to keep you on a tight leash."

"And… we can't do anything about it. He'll just keep on sending for us, right?" She closes her eyes and shakes her head, pulling away from him. "Won't that be miserable? To be burning all the time."

"The mark will fade if he's dead." He says and her head snaps to his.

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, I'm basically a rebel now, aren't I?" he takes a deep breath before he says something else. He's throwing in everything with this person he barely knows. "If he's dead then we won't have to worry about it anymore." He twitches again when the mark burns his skin. "What do you think?"

"Are you suggesting we kill him?" she asks with a strange tone to her voice. He nods his head tightly and she lets a hopeful smile come to her face.

Draco takes them to one of his safety houses in Europe, one that his parents set him up with when the war started. Ginny goes to take a shower and he sits on the edge of the bed, gripping his arm in pain. His mark is almost unbearable but after a few hours it stops. He knows that means that the Dark Lord has sent out a death warrant on him. With a frustrated sigh he lies back on the bed. He won't blame this on her or on himself. It had to happen.

Ginny comes out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. Her skin glistens and her damp hair sticks to her shoulders and the side of her face. Seeing her like this makes Draco stand up with a fierce look in his eyes as he devours her appearance.

"I… I don't have anything to change into." She says nervously, her face turning red as he stares at her.

He nods his head and goes into the closet which is packed with his spare clothes. He grabs one of his shirts and a pair of shorts to give to her. She doesn't look at him when he hands them to her and with a quick thanks she goes back to the bathroom. Draco walks around the room and catches his reflection in the mirror. He just ruined his whole life today, his head turns back to the bathroom where Ginny is changing. He hopes that it's worth it.

They both fall asleep on the big bed in the center of the room. Too exhausted to talk or fight, or do anything worth while. Their backs facing the each other as they fall into a deep slumber. Forgetting momentarily about the terrible bind that they're in. As morning comes she gets up to go to the bathroom. He runs when he hears her scream and nearly fumbles over himself to get to her. He busts open the wooden bathroom door in a panic and sees her dressed in the clothes he gave her, on the tiled floor, gripping her thigh.

"What is it?"

"It hurts!" she screams and starts to cry. He kneels down in front of her and opens her legs to see the black mark sizzle against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He cringes. "You can't make it stop?" she whimpers as her leg twitches.

He shakes his head. "I can't. You'll have to wait it out." He says sadly. He remembers what it was like when he first got the mark. Her body isn't use to the pain yet, she has to be in agony.

"I have to go." She says with a sob.

"No," he says sternly, catching her eyes with his. "You can wait this out."

She screams again. "I have to go!" she says again and her breaths come out in pants. "I-If I go then we'll be able to have an in. He won't expect anything from me if I keep going to him."

It makes sense but he pouts. "I don't want you to sleep with him."

"And I don't want to either but we can't everything we want." She snaps as she clenches her eyes closed and her lower lip trembles. "I'm going." She says as she stands up and almost falls again because of the location of her mark. "Fuck." She says as she holds on to Draco. "How should I get there? Can I floo? I don't have my wand."

"I'll make you a portkey." He says softly, picking up a comb and tapping it with his wand. It glows bright blue and before she takes it in her hands he kisses her and touches her hair. "You have to come back."

She nods her head. He hesitates a moment before handing it to her. She disappears before his eyes and he sighs, relaxing heavily against the wall.

X

"I didn't think you would come." Tom says in a voice clearly annoyed. "You took long enough."

She glares at him. "I don't have a wand."

He walks closer to her and eyes her clothes with a critical eye. "Does your outfit belong to who I think it does?" he sneers. "Someone made you a portkey."

She sits down on one of the chairs in his bedroom and touches the dark mark on the inside of her leg. It still tingles. "I came here didn't I? Does it matter?"

He walks closer to her and towers over her small frame. "Do you remember what I told you?"

She looks up to him and nods her head. "I didn't… he didn't touch me."

"Where is he now?"

" I don't know he left before I did." She lies.

"Right," he says sarcastically pulling her to her feet. He pulls his shirt over his head and looks expectantly at her. "I'll find him anyways."

He grabs her wrists and pulls her towards him. "It's so early." She almost whines against his shoulder as he bites her neck.

"I'll let you sleep the rest of the day if you please me." He says with a smirk against her skin.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I like you too much." He answers seriously before pushing her down on the bed. "Oh, don't look so unhappy." He says lightly by her ear. "You should be proud that the most powerful man in the world likes to fuck you."

She doesn't respond to that. She just closes her eyes and fantasies about all of the different ways she can kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

She's sleeping curled up in a ball with the dark covers draped over her body. Tom, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, watches her from across the room as he taps his wand against his knee and tilts his head to the side. He studies her closely, with his legs crossed as he sits on the red leather chair, taking her all in. The contours of her body, the copper of her hair, the tilt of her nose, the bruises on her skin... She sighs and stretches out her arms before settling back down again on her back with her chest exposed to the chilly air. He smirks to himself and lifts his wand, silently casting a spell.

Ginny screams and sits bolt upright as she grips her inner thigh where the dark mark is burning like fire on her skin. Paying no attention to her nudity she panics and rips the covers off of her, like exposing the mark to the air will make it hurt less. She hears a dark chuckle and she looks across the room with watery eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks with a cruel smile tilting his lips.

"Why did you do that to me?" she asks with a sob as the burning dies down to a painful ache. "It hurts." she whispers, knowing he doesn't care. It was probably just for his amusement.

"I'm sure you've done something to warrant such abuse." He replies, rolling his black wand between his fingers and smiling at her. "You won't tell me where you're staying."

She stands up and wraps the sheet around her body. "Why does it matter?" she asks as she look under the bed to retrieve her shoes. "I come every time you call me."

"Yes, you do." he stands up and walks over to her, using his wand to retrieve all of her clothes. She huffs as the shoe she was reaching for tugs out of her grasp and flies towards Tom's feet. "I would like to know where you spend your time when you're not with me." he says, like this was a pleasant conversation. ""It's like you're embarrassed to tell me. I promise not to make fun of you."

She knows he's trying to find out so he can find Draco and kill him. He knows she stays with him... and that doesn't make him happy. "It was part of our deal." she says, standing up and facing with with the sheet wrapped tighter around her body. "I could go anywhere I wanted if I got your mark and I did that."

"It was also a part of our deal that you wouldn't keep things from me." his voice takes a darker edge and she has to turn her head away from it. "I have been nice to you these past two weeks." she wants to snort. Nice is not what he's been. She shudders to remember what happened the first night she came to him after she got the mark, dressed in Draco's clothes... she was embarrassed to have Draco heal her after that. Ginny is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't even realize that Tom had walked closer to her. "You are well aware that I could just dive into that pretty little head of yours and rip the answer out." He grabs her hair and pulls on it as he fists it in his hand so she is forced to look at him. A whimper leaves her lips. "but we both know that's not a very gentlemanly thing to do so I will give you one more chance to answer my question. I am all out of patience, doll face. I wouldn't test it if I were you."

She tries to get away from him but he tugs harder on her hair. "I'm not doing anything bad, you know I'm not. Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"That's the thing, little Ginny. I have no idea what you've been getting up to. You portkey here and leave by flooing to some shop in Russia and then you totally fall off my radar. That tells me the place where you are staying is unplottable and whoever you're staying with has a wand... I can only think of one person you'd be with and I have to tell you, beautiful, I don't like it. Now," He says lightly, loosening his grip and stepping back, giving her room to breath. "Where have you been?"

She shakes her head and doesn't answer.

"I could lock you up here again if you want." he says as he puts his hands in his pockets, fiddling with his wand. "I do miss having your happy face around. Things have been rather drab around here and I like having you at my disposal anytime the thought strikes me." His scarlet eyes look deeply into hers. "Yes, I think that's best."

No, that's not right. She inhales deeply and licks her lips. "But, we made a deal. You said that I could--"

"You have been awfully naive in thinking that I actually keep my word. How do you think I made it this far?" he says as he rolls his eyes like she was a stupid child. "One more chance before I lock the door and throw away the key forever." he says. "Where are you staying?"

She rubs her forehead and sighs. "I don't know. You know I can't tell you. I'm not the secret keeper."

Anger flashes in his eyes when he realizes it's the truth. "Then you can tell your little boyfriend that I am going to kill his mother if he doesn't come to me by Friday." Ginny nervously shifts from side to side as Tom continues his threat. "His family is already dying of embarrassment by his actions. I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't mind."

"I'll let him know." she says softly. Not really sure how she'll bring that up to him.

"You're staying here another night." he says harshly, stepping towards her and ripping the sheet from her body.

She tries to cover up again. "Why--"

"Because I said so." he cuts her off as he pushes her back on the bed.

She lands on her back, holding herself up by her elbows as she watches him undress again with wide eyes. He pauses a moment to look at her pale body offset by her flaming hair making her stand out against his dark sheets like some kind of fire light. His red eyes skip around her naked body, making her blush, and he lets a pleased smile come to his face when he sees the marks he's left on her. The fading bruises, the hickeys, the bite marks, the cuts, and of course his official stamp between her legs. He takes out his wand and her face betrays her emotions.

"I'm not going to hurt you again. Don't worry." he says like her distress was funny to him. He says a spell and ropes snake out and bind her wrists and ankles to the four posts of the bed. She fights them and he smirks. "Much better."

"You don't need to do this." she says as she tugs one last time on the rope. When it doesn't give in she sighs and lets her head fall against the pillows. "I do everything you want."

He unbuckles his pants and heels our of his shoes. "Now you're at my total mercy." Always. As he settles on top of her he kisses her frowning lips. "You can call me Master tonight, if you'd like."

She's knows he's not really asking. He doesn't ask for anything. "Yes, Master." she says sarcastically and he smiles before starting his usual exploration of her body.

She closes her eyes and takes what he gives her. She moans when she should, she whines when he wants her to, and she cums when he orders all the while thinking of how much she would like to kill him. After the fourth time he finally allows her tired body to relax and he cuts the ropes with his wand. She passes out again, from exhaustion and stress as he leaves the room to work on other official business. She doesn't care about any of that. When she wakes up Tom is sitting by her, smiling that broken smile of his. She groans and closes her eyes thinking he wants something else.

"I'm sending you off with a parting gift." he says softly, touch her face to get her to open her eyes. He sets a dark wooden box on her lap and she looks down at it with a raised eyebrow. She sits up and puts a piece of hair behind her ear. "This is for your boyfriend." he says, tapping the top of the wooden box. "Only he can open it so don't even try."

"What is it?" she asks softly, looking him in the eyes. His red distorted eyes.

"Sometimes you are so simple it hurts." he says and she glares at him, totally offended. "I would have already told you if I wanted you to know. Now leave before I change my mind and make you live here forever."

She jumps up from the bed and looks around the room quickly for her clothes. When she doesn't see them she turns to Tom with her hands on her naked hips. No shame when it comes to him. "What did you do with them?" she asks accusingly.

He laughs and stands up, handing her the sheet was wrapped in earlier. "Until next time, my little blood traitor."

She squeals in anger and grabs the sheet, wrapping it around her self as she grabs the box. She gives him one last glare over her shoulder before grabbing a hand full of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace.

X

"Where the hell have you been?"

Ginny rolls her eyes as she stomps into the house and walks by him. "Where do you think?"

He takes in her appearance. The new wounds, the messy hair, and the sheet. He narrows his eyes and clenches his fists. "Why do you let him do this to you?" She ignores him. He asks that question every time she comes back. "At least let me heal you this time." he says, trying to sound kinder. He takes out his wand and steps closer to her but she pushes him away.

"You know you can't. Remember what happened last time you healed me?" When Tom saw that his handy work was erased he threw a fit, and took it out on her. "I don't need that again."

"Then stop going to him."

"I have to for our plan to work!" she yells. Tired of having this conversation over and over again with him. She sighs tiredly and goes into the bedroom with Draco close behind. "He said you had to go to him by Friday or he would kill your mother." she says quietly. Like saying it too loud would hurt him more.

To her surprise Draco snorts. She turns around to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "My parents are in hiding. They have been since I left. There is no way he could hurt them now." That's a good thing. She smiles for him and he smirks back at her. When she turns back around she drops the sheet to throw on some new clothes. Draco turns his head to give her privacy but he can't help but glance at her when she turns to the side to hook on a bra. She shouldn't put her body on display if she didn't want him to watch. "I still don't understand how you can let him do all those filthy things to your body but you won't even let me kiss you." he says sounding horribly bitter. He did ruin his whole life for her and they still sleep on opposite sides of the bed.

She glances at him and then focuses on buttoning her shirt. "I like that you don't force me." she says quietly and it successfully makes him feel guilty. She seems to always do that. 'I don't want it to be forced." she finally looks to him again. She looks so sad that he wants to hold her. But it would be awkward and she would probably push him away. "Please, be patient with me. I don't want to hop from his bed to yours. I don't..." what ever she was trying to say was difficult and Draco waits for her to continue, but she doesn't. Instead she picks up the small wooden box that she carried in with her. "This is for you." she tells him, changing the subject. "He wanted you to have it."

He pushes off the wall and goes to her, taking the small box from her hands. He watches her as she zips up a skirt before sitting down at the edge of the bed to inspect the small package the Great Dark Lord felt the need to give him. Ginny's cleaning herself with his wand as he unlatches the golden hinge at the front of the item in his hands. Almost nervously he opens it, not knowing what to expect and drops it when he sees what's laying among the dark silk lining.

"What's wrong, what is it?" Ginny asks worriedly as she hurries to his side. The box closed when he dropped it and he doesn't answer her. He stands up and starts pacing about the room as she kneels down and picks it up. When she opens it a feeling of dread fills her. "Who does this belong to?" she asks while eyeing the thing in the box.

Draco picks up a crystal vase and throws it across the room. It shatters but neither of them jump, and then he runs his hands through his hair and rubs his face. "That belongs to my Mother."

Nervously she stands up and bites her lip as he sits down on the chair and glares at the floor. "How are you sure? I mean, it could be someone else. You said your parents were safe..."

"Gin," he snaps a glare up to her. "That is a Malfoy family ring. Only the owner can take that off unless she dies or someone... someone obviously does what that demented psychopath did." the answer hangs in the air.

Unless someone cuts her finger off.

Ginny glances once more at the pale finger of Narcissa Malfoy, with the magnificent diamond ring, before taking slow steps towards Draco. "It's alright, Draco." she says softly, close enough to touch his shoulder.

He bats her hand away and she retracts like he had burned her. "It's not alright. Nothing is alright. I have to go to him..." he whisper, turning his face away from her.

She falls to her knees in front of him and grabs his head so he's forced to look at her. "No, not yet." she tells him and he glares. "You have until Friday. He won't do anything until then."

"And then what? What are we suppose to accomplish before then?"

"We kill him." that has been the plan along now.

He takes her hands away from his face and shakes his head. "We don't have enough time."

"We could do it." She says, feeling brave because she has to be. "The next time he calls me you'll come with me and we'll do what we can. I know Harry destroyed something that made him weaker.... maybe if we, you know, just tried to kill him it would work. You would have to use your wand because I don't have mine.. but I'm sure--"

Draco cuts her off with a hand on her mouth. She talks too much and he has a headache. "Just be silent for a while and let me process this."

She nods her head and sits back on her heels. "What--" she starts but he narrows his eyes at her for talking but she shakes it off. "What about your friends? Won't any of them help you?"

He shakes his head. "They all follow him."

"But they're still your friends."

"And he's still the Dark Lord."

"But--"

"Bloody hell, Ginny. Stop talking. My Mother's finger is lying two feet away from me. Can't you just shut up for now?"

Ginny nods her head and sits back once more. After a few moments of silence she can't help but ask the question. "Does that mean she's dead?" she whispers, almost not wanting to ask.

Draco sighs. "Where would the fun in that be?" he says tiredly. Without saying another word, and with out looking at her he stands up and walks out of the room. Ginny watches him go with a weird weight settling on her chest. She feels bad for him, she doesn't want him to be sad so she gets off of her knees and follows him down the stair case.

"Draco?" she questions softly as she sits beside him on the cream colored sofa. He doesn't answer her. He stairs at the wall in front of him with a tick in his jaw. Words leave her now so she sighs and puts her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in her own. She realizes how strange this is. To comfort him is like comforting her families killer... in all truthfulness he probably did kill one of two of them along the way.

They stay like that for an hour before Draco speaks. "I'm going to bed. I need to think." he announces. Standing up and walking past her, refusing to meet her eyes. She nods her head even though he ignores her and she chews on her fingernails for a few moments trying to decide her next move. This is weird. She doesn't know how to handle it. She doesn't even know him that well after all. Again she has to question how she got in this mess in the first. Oh, yeah, that's right. It was his fault.

She closes her eyes and inhales deeply before standing up and walking back upstairs to where this whole thing started. The bedroom door is shut and when she tries to open it it's locked. What a jerk.

"Open the door, Draco." she says softly, trying to be sympathetic. No answer. She pounds a little harder. "Draco, open the door. I sleep in there too."

"Go to another room." he says coldly. She has yet to figure out his moods and how he can turn hot and cold so quickly.

She almost does what he wants, she almost steps away but a selfish part of her won't let her. "You know I don't like to sleep alone." Draco helps with the nightmares. The nightmares that keep on getting worse and worse as time goes on.

There's a long pause and then she hears him cuss as his footsteps creak along the floor boards. When he opens the door he stares at her with emotionless eyes and steps aside so she can pass through. She gingerly makes her way in and changes into comfortable clothes to sleep in. One of the Draco's shirts. She crawls into bed when Draco does and the lights go out. He stays on his side with his back to her as she stares up at the ceiling. She wonders what Draco did with the box, what he did with his Mom's finger. She shakes her head in disgust, she doesn't want to think about it. Feeling uncomfortable and strange she turns her back on him as well and tries to sleep. Eventually falling into her nightmares of blood head on. She suspects Tom has something to do with them.

Sometime during the night she feels a weight against her back and a hand touches her hip. Her sleep fuzzed mind thinks she's still with Tom, still in his bed and she groans. "Let me sleep." she says harshly, curling into a ball but the hand doesn't move... and the breath warm on her neck tickles her spine. As she wakes up fully she realizes her mistake and slowly looks over her shoulder at Draco who's stormy eyes are staring at hers. "I'm sorry, I thought..."

"You thought I was your famous lover?"

Her face hardens. "Stop it. I won't listen to you when you talk like that." she throws his hand off of her up and turns away again. She doesn't need him to make her feel bad or tainted. She does that well on her own. "You know how much I hate him."

"I don't know sometimes."

She hits him with her pillow and stands up. It's not worth it. "This is stupid. Why are we doing this? You do nothing but make me feel bad and all I do is annoy you. There's no point."

Draco sits up and and watches her as she fumes. The moonlight making them both seem like ghosts. "I've had a bad day, as you can imagine." he snaps and she thinks that just elaborates her point about what she just said. "If you would just let me have you then our problem would be solved."

What a guy thing to say. "It wouldn't solve anything. It would just make it worse and you know what Tom said about anyone... touching me down there and I don't want to risk it."

"I only risked my life for you."

"Oh, no, you don't." she says angrily. "You do not get to manipulate me into sleeping with you. I'm not your Hogwarts girlfriend."

He shakes his head and rests against the pillows with his hands behind his head. "You're not going to him again."

"You know that's not possible."

"Yes, it is and you're not going. I don't care how much it hurts."

Injustice rises inside of her because of the way he's ordering her around. "I don't have to listen to you. You know why I have to--"

"Because you like it. I won't make you another portkey."

"Then I'll floo."

"No one can floo inside without preapproved permission. How do you plan to do that? Send an owl? Guess what, I won't let you do that either."

She looks at him with disgust. "You're acting just like he is." she says before storming to the bathroom and slamming the door. She crosses her arms as she sits on the sink all they do is fight. A few moments later there's a light tap on the door.

"You can go back to bed. I won't bother you anymore." she bites out bitterly. Her life sucks.

He sighs. "I shouldn't have said those things. Obviously tonight has been crazy, I just want to fuck you." That is no way to ask a lady she thinks as she rolls her eyes. He drops his head against the wooden door. "I haven't had sex in a while. I'm starting to go crazy."

Another crude guy thing to say. "Why do we have to have sex?" she asks as she stares at the door. "Why can't we just be together?"

"It's the closest we can get to each other." he tells her like it was the most normal thing in the world. "This is silly. Open the door. I'm tired of talking to the wall."

"Relationships are made up of more the sex." she says, not moving, not opening the door.

"Do you not want me?" he asks softly, trying to imagine her reaction. Does she still hate him so much. It's not like she's never done it before.

Her silence is annoying so he steps back towards the bed so he can go to sleep, and try to rid his mind of the rout his life has taken, and the outcome of his decisions. He looks over his shoulder when the door clicks open and she steps out with a blush on her cheeks. "That's not it." she answer his question and it makes him feel a little lighter.

"Then what is it?"

She hates that she has to explain. He should understand. He should get that what she goes through with Lord Voldemort would turn her off to sex. "I just... i just don't like it."

"You don't like it?" he repeats back. Like he clearly didn't hear her right.

She nods her head. "I don't." When she does enjoy it it makes her feel dirty, when she doesn't it makes her feel violated. "You obviously know why." she says shortly.

"But didn't Potter ever properly have a go with you?"

She sneers at him and he realizes he could have worded that better. "No he never had go at me, you insensitive pervert."

"You liked what I did to you in that room during one of the meetings. You felt like you liked it then if I remember correctly."

"That was different. That was... you took me off guard...I just don't like sex, I think it's overrated." She actually associates it with her current position and she hates her current position

"The Dark Lord is the only man you've ever been with?" For some reason that makes this whole thing worse.

"I thought you knew that." she says, embarrassed and upset.

A part of him did know it, but a part of him didn't want to acknowledge it. He is being insensitive, he is being selfish. He just wanted to forget about things for a while and being buried inside of Ginny seemed like the best idea. He wanted to forget about the death warrant on his head, he wanted to forget about the finger lying in the box outside the bedroom, he wanted to forget that he hated the world. He nods his head and can't look at her right then. That guilt thing she makes him feel is back. So he goes back to bed and lies down. Tonight has been full of half fights and disappointments. Again there is awkward silence where neither one of them speak but this time it's Ginny who scoots closer to Draco and kisses his shoulder.

"What's your favorite color?" she asks softly against his skin.

"What?"

"We don't know much about each other... what is your favorite color? Mine is purple."

"Let's not do this right now, lets just go to sleep."

Ginny presses her chest into his back and wraps her arm around him. Holding on to something because she has nothing. "We could poison him." she says half joking.

"That would be cowardly."

"Does that really matter at this point?" she asks honestly. "We have to do something before Friday. I could go to him and then tell him I'm hungry. When he's not looking I'll slip the poison into his drink."

Draco rolls his eyes. "That sounds stupid."

She buries her head into the pillows. "It could work."

"No," he says solidly as he turns on his back to look at her. "No, I'm going to do it." She thinks that sounds more stupid then her idea but she doesn't say it. "We have to do it tomorrow."

"What?"

"Friday is in two days and who knows what else he's doing to my mother right now. I have to get my head on straight but it has to happen tomorrow."

"How?" She asks quietly as excitement pools in her stomach.

"Well, you'll go first and tell him where we are."

She furrows her brows. "But I can't. I'm not the secret keeper."

"I'll make you the secret keeper." he says, annoyed that she cut him off. "and then you can ask if you can have permission to floo here. i've been blocked so I can't port key or apparate there so the only way is to open the floo connection input. You have to be persuasive and then I'll come and... and do it."

She sits up and looks down at him. "There are so many things wrong with that plan. When I tell him where you are then he'll send people to kill you right away. He might not give the permission to floo and if he did then how would you know?"

"I'll just keep trying until I can get there. I'll have to take my chances."

"No."

"Do you want to keep doing this? Hiding when you're not with him and spreading your legs when you are."

"No.." she says quietly, looking away.

"Then we're doing it. We have to take this window of opportunity."

She nods her head. Not liking the idea at all but not knowing what else to do. A nervous flutter has started in her stomach as she looks down at him again. He is handsome. His pale skin almost glows in the moonlight and his blond hair is tussled about his hair, showing his stress. This could be the last time she actually sleeps beside him. Tomorrow he could die, they both could die. He has his eyes closed and his hands behind his head as he thinks about something that she can't begin to know. Maybe he'll be better then Tom. Shyly she places a hand on his chest and bends down to kiss him.

His eyes snap open when her lips crash down on to his and when she deepens the kiss and straddles his waist he pushes her back. "Don't tease me." he tells her.

She lifts the night gown over her head and tries not to visibly shake from the cold and her nerves. "I'm not." Maybe she'll actually like it this time. He watches her closely as she removes her remaining clothes and helps him out of his pants. When she settles back on top of him she bends to kiss him and he places his hands on her hips. "I want to go slow." she whispers and he nods his head.

They both jump when they hear a poping sound. "What was that?" Ginny asks as she brings her hands up to cover her chest.

Draco barely heard it and he shakes his head. "Something probably fell. Don't stop." he says as he takes her hands and brings them down so he can see her again. She looks around once more before giving into Draco's hands and she starts to move against him, letting a sigh escape her lips. He sits up and presses her chest into his as he kisses the bruises and cuts like it would heal them.

"Black." he says against her skin. "My favorite color is black." She smiles at him and lets him kiss her.

It's nice to feel close to someone again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dark Lord sits in the arm chair in front of the fire, tapping his fingers against the arm rest and drinking from a glass of Bourbon as his dark wand lies on his lap. The nervous little elf wrings her bony fingers as she bows down before him, touching her ugly nose to the floor boards by his feet.

"Well?" He asks softly with a cold voice that makes the elf shiver.

"Theys been making a plan tonight, Master." The elf squeaks and Tom almost cringes at the terrible way the pitiful thing talks. They should be taught proper English. "Theys been planning to kill you."

He's really not surprised and he laughs a little before taking another drink. "How original of them." He muses to himself as he smirks into the fire. "What else were they doing?"

The small elf tells her Lord the plan that Draco had come up with. That haphazard plan that would never work and Tom knew it. You could tell by the smile on his face as the elf repeated what she heard while she was hiding under the bed, listening to Draco and Ginny as they tried to work things out.

"It's almost too easy." He says lightly as he picks up his wand and starts spinning it in between his fingers. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

The elf looks him in the eyes for the first time and twitches a bit before answering. "Yes'm, Sir!" It squeals, delighted at the thought of getting Ginny in trouble. "Miss Ginny was lettin' the Malfoy traitor have her."

"Have her?" Tom asks carefully with narrowed eyes.

The elf nods it's head again. "She was riding on top of him when I popped back here, Master! I said that girl was no good, Sir!"

"Stupid little girl." Tom whispers to himself before standing up and storming out of the room.

X

"Are you alright?" Draco asks in breathless voice as Ginny stares up at the ceiling. He turns himself over on his stomach and rests on his elbows to run his hands through his hair that's damp with sweat. "Gin?" He asks against as he turns towards her.

She closes her eyes and nods her head, with her lips parted and red from his kisses. A little smile graces her mouth and she turns towards him, kissing his shoulder and placing her hand on his strong back.

"I liked that." She whispers against his skin as he watches her from the corner of his eyes, not able to hold back the smug look on his face.

"There was never a doubt in my mind." He says with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're so modest about it." She teases as she kisses his arm again.

He pushes her on her back and turns to the side, propping his head up in his hands so he's above her, looking down. She smiles at him and he can't help but smile back as he moves some damp hair away from her eyes. "You're beautiful." He says honestly as her skin glistens. He studies every freckle on her face like he was trying to memorize the pattern.

She blushes and looks at his throat. "Was it… did you like it?" She asks nervously. She never cared if it was good for Tom but for some reason she wants him think it was.

A handsome smile tilts his lips as he runs his fingers along her collar bone. "Guys don't fake." He says in response to her question. He brings his head down and kisses her where his fingers were. "You know, I never thought I'd find red hair and freckles so attractive. I thought your brother would have ruined it for me."

She smiles a little, trying to ignore the hurt at the mention of her dead brother. She runs her fingers through his hair and sighs as he relaxes against her chest. "I never thought pasty, pointy, and pale was my type, either." She jokes and that earns her a playful bite on the shoulder. They lay in silence for a while, taking comfort in each others heart beat as they try to pretend everything is alright. "Are we really going to do this, Draco?" She whispers after a while.

He nods his head and sits up so he can look down at her again. "We have to. My parents are in trouble and… I can't keep letting you go to him. It's killing me." He faces forward and sits up totally so he's looking at the far wall, watching the shadows play off the furniture.

She sits up behind him and kisses his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. "He's probably going to kill us." She says honestly against the skin of his back. She knows that is what's likely to happen. He's too powerful and too many people follow him to just be taken down by two scared people.

He twists his body and touches her face. "I don't think dying will be so bad." He says half joking.

"Look at you get all noble." She says with a smile.

"I know, right? How very Potter of me." He says and she lets herself laugh a little even though there are tears stinging her eyes. He notices and he kisses her. "Don't worry." He says even though he doesn't take his own advice.

Suddenly her face twists in pain and she grabs her thigh. "I don't think I'll ever get use to this." She says as the mark burns her skin.

Draco hates seeing her like this so he stands up and grabs her some clothes. "Did he say he was going to call you back tonight?" He asks as she cries on the bed.

She shakes her head and takes the clothes he hands to her. "No, h-he didn't." She answers as the pain between her legs intensifies. Even though it hurts she's trying her best not to yell out. Shaking, she puts on the clothes and ties her hair back. "Are you going to make me the secret keeper?" She asks, remembering their plan.

He nods his head and takes out his wand. With her inner thigh still burning they go over their plan again and Draco does the necessary spells before making her a port key. Before he hands the object to her he looks deeply into her eyes and dips his head down to kiss her. Knowing it will probably be the last time he'll be able to do it. He slightly lifts her off the ground as he wraps his arms around her waist and slides his tongue against hers in a passionate way that he's never done before. She sighs into his mouth and locks her arms behind his neck as he tilts his head and kisses her from another angle.

The mark burns again and she whimpers so he pulls back and sets her gently back on her feet.

"Ginny," He says as he looks at her eyes tearing with pain. "You can do this." He reassures her as she looks at him nervously.

"I know."

"Listen," He runs a hand through his hair nervously and right now she finds that so endearing. She almost wants to hug him. "If… If I ever loved anything it was probably you."

She blinks at him a few times and another sad smile comes to her face. "You need to work on you declarations of love." She teases at her heart beats painfully. She takes the portkey out of his hands and kisses his lips one more time. "We probably could have been happy." She says before the portkey glows and takes her away.

X

When she reaches the sitting room he's already there. Standing by the fireplace, watching the flames dance and dash around in the grate with his hands folded across his chest. He's wearing a dark cloak over a blood red shirt and black pants making him seem so regal and rich despite his modest upbringing. Nothing about Tom is modest if she's being honest with herself. His hair is combed into place perfectly and his skin looks like marble against the backdrop of the dark fireplace as he reflects. She won't deny that Tom Riddle was... is… a handsome man despite his short comings.

"I sense you have something you want to tell me." Tom smirks, still not looking her way.

Ginny gulps and steps forward. The plan is stupid. She knows Draco is waiting for them at the hideout, waiting for her to ask Tom for permission for the floo network and then telling him where they live so he'll open the connection. She tries to imagine what it will be like. Draco will floo here after his fireplace is alerted of the connection and then he'll take out his wand… and then what? Kill Tom? It would probably end with Draco getting killed and then she'll be all alone again because she knows Tom won't just let her die after that. She makes up her mind and takes another step towards him.

"Will you let Draco's parents go?" She asks softly as she watches his impassive profile.

He finally looks at her and his red eyes look like they're glowing, burning a hole right into her body. "Is that really what you want to know?" He asks carefully with his head turned towards the side. Like he was waiting for her ask something else.

"Will you?"

He straightens his spine and takes a step towards her, with his wand hanging from his fingertips. The sight makes her nervous but she won't move back. "What do I get in return, little one?"

She gulps again and tries to look him in the eyes without shaking. "What do you want?"

His face becomes predatory and he walks his way towards her like a panther ready to pounce. Despite her attempt to be brave she backs up and when her back hits the wall he grabs her chin with his strong fingers as he studies her face with sharp eyes.

"What if I said I wanted your tongue?" He says, talking in such a soft, misleadingly sweet, voice. "Would you cut it out yourself and give it to me?" She doesn't say anything because she's too frightened to. "Hmm, what would you do so Prince Charming could have his parents back?"

"You're hurting me." She states as his nails dig into her skin.

He smiles and lets go of her face, placing his hands on both sides of her head. "It's not the first time, now is it? I must say I'm disappointed in you, Ginny. I had thought you would be here ready to act out your whole murderous scheme against me." Her eyes become wide at his knowledge and he brings a hand down to put some hair, that's fallen loose from the hair tie, behind her ear. "I'm the Dark Lord, darling. Not some stupid little boy with a fake wand."

"How did you…" She starts but she can't finish that sentence because Tom pushes his body into hers and she can feel the hard bulge in his pants, pressing against her stomach.

"I have my ways." He smirks, taking pleasure in the distressed look on her face. "Answer my question. What are you willing to do to make sure your boyfriend's parents are safe, hm?"

That's a dangerous question and she knows that. She doesn't know what to say so she closes her eyes as he grinds his hips against her. "What do you want?" She repeats again.

He sighs a tilts his head to the side as he watches her then he brings his head down to her neck, sweetly kissing her there at first before biting so hard he breaks skin. She cries out and tries to push him off but he holds her wrists tight in his hands and moves to her shoulder, biting her with sharp teeth through the shirt that she's wearing.

"Stop it." She whines knowing it's useless but saying it anyway.

"I really hate that you think I'm so simple, Ginevra." He says in a low voice as he moves back to her neck, sucking on the place that he bit as she whimpers. "It's really unfortunate for you that you underestimate me so much." He inhales against her flesh and stands back again so he can scowl down at her. "I can smell him on you."

"Tom, I—" She didn't even know what she was going to say but he cut her off anyways.

"I told you what would happen, didn't I? I do try to not go back on my word." Suddenly he steps back from her, pulling her by the wrist as he throws her onto one of the couches. "You aren't going to like this, Ginny." He warns her as he takes off his cloak and unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, rolling them up to his elbows. "Try to keep your screaming down to a minimum."

She watches with her whole body shaking as he gets on his knees by her feet and viciously parts her legs with a fierce look on his cold face. Begging will only make it better for him and she tries desperately to think of something to do or say that will make him stop as he tugs the knickers off her body and hovers over her. She knows he's going to hurt her… she knows he really wants to.

She tries to crawl back to get away from him but he hooks his hands under her knees and pulls her back with more strength then she could ever possess. "Ah, ah, ah, Ginny." He says as he takes out his wand and sends a silent spell at her chest. Her arms lock together at her wrist and secure themselves above her head against the pillows. She tries desperately to move them only to have the imaginary binds pull tighter against her. "That's better." He says with a cruel smile as he hikes the skirt up to her waist.

"Please, don't." She says, panicked at what he's about to do. She watches in horror as he brings his hand up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers to wet them before dipping his hand down between her legs. She fights to get away only to hear him chuckle.

"You did this to yourself, really." He comments as he slides one finger inside of her. "If only you would have listened to me this wouldn't be happening." Another finger. "But you had to go and be disobedient, and I hate disobedience." He adds a third and she lifts her hips up to dull the pressure. He slams her hips back down with his free hand and looks into her eyes. "You know you deserve this." He says with such intensity in his voice it makes her shiver.

He moves his fingers out and pushes them back in roughly, making her eyes sting. When he moves to add a forth she tries to slam her legs shut and she lifts her head to get his attention.

"Don't do that, Tom." She says, trying to sound braver then she is. "You shouldn't do that." The three he's moving hurt enough.... she can't even fathom a whole fist.

"Why is that, little one?" He asks her as he watches her face twist in pain.

She tries to think quickly. "Because I want to stay tight for you." She tries not to cringe when she says it. "I want to stay tight for you, Tom." She repeats.

"Tight for me or for you boyfriend?" He says hatefully, "I told you I'm not an idiot, Ginny, and it upsets me that you think I am." He pushes his fingers back into her and scraps them across her inner walls.

"I'll do whatever you want." She says desperately as the pain tears her. "I do whatever you say. Please, stop!"

He removes his fingers totally and she sighs in relief as he crawls on top of her so his face is just inches from hers.

"Tell me where you've been staying."

"You know I can't. You know—"

He brings a hand up and pulls her hair. "You are the secret keeper now, little one. I know everything and I want you to tell me where you've been staying."

She looks into his hateful eyes and bites her lip. "Are you going to kill him?"

He smiles at her and she closes her eyes to get away from how unpleasant it is. "That depends." He says softly.

"On what?"

He kisses her hard then and the surprise makes her eyes snap open as he bite hers lower lip, making her open her mouth with a painful gasp. He pulls back with a smirk, admiring the way the blood looks on her full lips.

"On you, of course." He says with a raised eyebrow as he follows a tear traveling down her face. He bends down and licks it, placing a soft kiss by the corner of her eye. "What do you say?"

She takes in a shaky breath before answering.


End file.
